Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: The hero has stubled into darkness by the armor that he wears. With a certain heroine and princess in his sights, Naruto can overcome the darkness that resides and freezes his heart. NarutoxGundam Seed xover NarutoxKoyuki later NarutoxInoxHinataxKoyuki
1. Phase 01: The Hero's Exile

It's unfortuante that I deleted the story of Demon Under a Sinister Mask, but the reason is because I want to create the story that is almost a rewrite of Of Demons and Coordinators, but the naruto timeline comes in before the Gundam Seed sagas. This will be a NarutoxPrincess Koyuki pairing with an improved Yuki no Kuni and more technology inventions, such as the gun, the tank and the airplane.

Note: Kishimoto owns Naruto and Fukuda owns Gundam Seed

P.S.: Some characters from the defunct Demon Under a Sinister Mask will be in this story as well as some from Of Demons and Coordinators.

Fubuki, Nadare and Mizore will survive from their injuries in this fic. And all of Yukigakure's shinobi will be Coordinators in this fic as well. Remember, this is a Naruto/Gundam Seed crossover.

Welcome to the story of 'Masked Hero With a Frozen Heart'

* * *

Phase 01: The Hero's Exile

"TEME!" a blond haired boy clad in a demonic chakra cloak yelled as he slammed a ball of chakra against the electrical ball of a cursed seal powered chidori. The black haired boy with human hands as wings attempted to kill the blond haired boy in order to gain a deadly power. Naruto Uzumaki was one special boy who harnessed a raw power of the most powerful demon of all, the Kyuubi no Yoko. After the explosion occured, a smoke was covering the two known combatants. Naruto then emerged from the fight well off, but weakened. He then carried the unconscious Uchiha that was trying to escape the village of Konohagakure to Otogakure.

"Finally, you're coming back with me, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled as he sped through the forests where his team fought off the Sound Four or Five who were bringing the Uchiha to Oto. Only then when Naruto finally reached Konoha did he receive a most unpleasant surprise in the form of an angry pink haired girl. "Sakura-chan, I can explain-"

SMACK! Sakura slapped him so hard that he fell down on to the round. "Naruto-baka, you were supposed to bring Sasuke-kun back to me UNHARMED!"

"But he wasn't-" Naruto began to explain, but the pink haired kunoichi along with the rest of the villagers were glaring at the blond jinchuuriki. "What is it?"

"Demon brat, it's time for you to die!" said one villager as he raised a knife along with many other villagers. "FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!"

The villagers then started attacking Naruto while a certain Hokage stepped in.

"Stop it right now!" the blonde haired sannin yelled as she glared at the attacking villagers, but the council then stepped in led by a war hawk sporting a bandaged arm and a bandaged face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, for your crimes against our new order and humanity, we on behalf of the Konoha high council, sentence you to exile under the threat of death if you step one foot inside this village." he said as the ANBU that served the war hawk ripped out his hitai ate. "Leave now."

Naruto then left the village in a hurry, fearing for his life. The war hawk then smirked and gave out a brutal order.

"Kill him." he said.

"As you wish, Danzo-sama." the Ne ANBU replied as they soon pursued Naruto. The said exiled boy ran as fast as he can, but quickly grew tired. To make matters worse, he just bypassed more enemy traps that were meant for any invading army. Just as Naruto was about to fall unconscious, he was picked up by three somewhat familiar face. One of them had two dots on her face while the other shinobi had somewhat weird hair., and the last one was the same Yuki nin that Naruto faced before. All of them had chakra armor that repelled ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Ah! I remember you three! You used to serve Doto-teme!" Naruto said, but the kunoichi covered his mouth.

"Yes, we did serve Doto, but our true leader is from another clan besides the Kazahana clan." she said as another squad of Yuki shinobi came up to them. One of them had white hair and a Sharingan eye on, while the other two had raven black hair and red eyes but one of them was younger, and the kunoichi of another squad had ice blue hair and ice grey eyes. The leader then issued out the orders.

"Fubuki, Nadare, Mizore, take the boy out of here. Shinosuke and Shinn, battle stations." he said as the two lookalikes got into a battle stance. "Amaya, be prepared to heal any injured squad members."

"Hai, Mamoru-sensei." the girl called Amaya replied as the three man squad from Yukigakure no Sato left with the unconscious Naruto in tow.

"Now, to wipe out these clowns." the leader called Mamoru said as he got out his katana. "Let's dance!"

The Yuki squad that were combating the pursuing Ne ANBU from Konoha then were having little trouble as they took out every Ne ANBU squad. But there were more coming towards the Yuki ninjas. The Ne ANBU were desperate to see Naruto dead and on their leader's feet.

"Filthy patchworkers!" one Ne ANBU yelled as he threw a kunai towards the younger version of the older Yuki ninja, but he replaced himself with a log. "Kawarimi."

"Damn you bastards!" the younger fellow yelled as he activated his sharingan. "YOU'LL PAY!"

Amaya and Shinosuke were surprised at their younger member as he got out a trench knife and started to kill more of those Ne ANBU.

"Cover me, Shinosuke." he said as one Ne ANBU kunoichi gasped.

"Get out of there! That's the Asuka clan members we're facing!" she yelled as Ne were retreating with disgust. "Shinosuke and Shinn Asuka. I'll never forget you bastards!"

She then fled from the battle scene as the surviving Ne were fleeing in fear. Shinn turned off his sharingan as his squad were retreating back to Yukigakure.

The jounin squad that used to work for Doto Kazahana were nursing the unconscious Naruto back to life. Nadare sighed in relief at how this extraordinary genin would survive this ordeal.

"Mizore, we have to take him to see Yukikage-sama." he said as Fubuki nodded.

"Well, since Doto was the Shodaime Yukikage, we had to let an Asuka clan member to become the Nidaime." she replied. "Doto must be spinning in his grave right now, now that Koyuki has inherited the throne."

Just then, Naruto began to wake up as Mizore looked at him. He had this pleasant feeling that the young boy would be tamed if given the right directions.

"Hey, gaki. Remember me? I was the one that tried to punch you, but you blocked it easily." Midore explained as Naruto grew wide awake.

"Yeah, and the chick that faced the teme." Naruto replied. "Thank you for saving me, but wy the change of heart?"

"We serve the Yukikage, gaki-kun." Nadare replied as Fubuki chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The Asuka clan are descended from the exiled Uchiha clan members that migrated to other nations." she replied as Naruto's face turned to a guilty feeling. "Why the long face?"

"Because I was blamed for harming their precious Uchiha." Naruto replied in disgust. "Sakura-chan slapped me and the next thing I know, I was banished."

"Let me guess, you played the scapegoat?" Midore asked as Naruto nodded. "Geez, even the idiots in outer space wouldn't treat the boy like those murderous Naturals."

"Yeah, they yelled out 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world' or something like that." the blond kid said as Fubuki gasped. "What is it?"

"Blue Cosmos. Even they have a branch in this place." she replied angrily. "Makes me wish Doto was a member of the Supreme Council."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Nadare then decided to give out the answer.

"The outside world that we are isolated from is composed of seven continents. Outside this planet, there is a set of satellites that people live in. They are called the PLANTs. Most of us Yuki shinobi are actually coordinators, since we migrated from the outside world. I don't know what genetic are you until we get back to our village." Nadare explained as they reached the coast of Hi no Kuni that was occupied with soldiers with different weapons. "Ah yes, old Doto reformed the military by the invention of the gun. You saw how the samurai led by that guy Sandayu were outmatched by our volley gun. Under Doto, many killing machines were invented."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Koyuki-hime banned them or what?" Naruto asked as the Yuki squad carrying him rented a boat and set sail for their home.

"The Kazahana clan are also coordinators, but Doto and Sosetsu Kazahana are first generation coordinators." Fubuki said as Midore tended the sails. Just then, the same Yuki squad that helped them also caught up with them in another boat. "Mamoru-sempai, can you at least introduce yourself and your squad?"

"Sure, Fubuki-san." Mamoru said as Naruto looked at the other Yuki squad. "My name is Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki, and Iam the squad leader of Team Nine of Yukigakure no Sato. The two black haired guys are the Asuka clan prodigies, Shinosuke and Shinn Asuka. And at last but not least, this kunoichi here is Amaya Musashi."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said as Shinosuke gasped. "What is it, Shinosuke?"

"Naruto, when we get back to the village, we are so going to test your DNA." Shinosuke said as Shinn looked at him. "What?"

"Do you think that maybe he's the one that was the result of that project?" Shinn whispered as the boat sailed smoothly. "If he is a coordinator, then I feel sorry for him since he was raised by Naturals."

"Don't be silly, Shinn-kun." Fubuki said as Amaya blinked. "I know that the gaki here wouldn't let himself down."

"You must have a secret that gave us the reason why we rescued you. Koyuki-hime must have sensed that you would eventually be exiled." Amaya said as she touched Naruto's arm. "Let me guess, you contain a demon, right?"

Naruto nodded as Shinosuke spoke up proudly. "I am the container of the Nanabi no Ookami while Amaya isn't a jinchuurki. Shinn on the other hand, received the cursed seal from that snake man."

"Orochimaru-teme." Naruto growled as Shinn chuckled.

"I know that this seal givs me power, but it kinda kills me a little." Shinn admitted. "After all, I'm just nine years old and already a chunin."

The boats had reached the coast of Yuki no Kuni when a familiar face appeared. Naruto's face grew bright when she started to come towards him.

"Naruto-kun!" Koyuki said as she hugged him. Amaya and Shinosuke nodded while Shinn looked at her with curiosity. "Oh, why don't you guys rest up. But the ninjas that worked for my uncle would better have a good reason how you survived."

"That's easy. Mamoru-sempai saved us." Midore replied with a grin while Fubuki looked at Mamoru with interest. "And you did a great job saving us."

"Yeah, Fubuki-san." Mamoru replied. "We need to get going if we want to go to our village."

The Yuki shinobi squad then proceeded to walk a few more miles until they reached a walled village bristling with sentries and guard towers. Naruto noticed that the walls in Yukigakure were a lot bigger than the ones in Konoha, and he certainly didn't remember seeing three walls within the village.

"This is Yukigakure right here." Mamoru grinned as Nadare looked at him. "We have been attracting a lot of migrants from all over the continent, and we have been successful in raising more than eighty thousand shinobi here. Then, Doto hired us to launch a putsch against Sosetsu-sama."

"Yeah, that I can remember." Midore replied as they were walking through the village's outpost. "Gaki-kun, this section here is for the regular villagers and the factories here. It's called the Outer Ring of the village. The Middle Ring of the village is mainly reserved for merchants and middle class people. The Upper Ring is where the Ninja Academy is located as well as the Yukikage tower. As you noticed, all of the village is covered with snow and we use a lot of ice to construct our village."

"That's even better than Konoha." Naruto replied as Shinosuke and Shinn yawned and Koyuki glanced at him. "So who is the leader here if Doto isn't living anymore?"

"It's my father that is the Nidaime Yukikage. We kinda recognized Doto-sama as the Shodaime since we haven't had the kages rule our village before. We did have an Oyabun, but it wasn't worth it." Shinosuke said as Amaya caught up with them. "The shinobi district is located in the Middle Ring as well, but my clan lives in the Asuka Mansion."

They walked further along, passing another walled section of Yukigakure that was called the Middle ring. Here, wealthy merchants were selling their merchandise that they acquired.

"Come and get your silk! Only 100 ryou!" the merchant yelled as Naruto looked on.

"We're getting to the most exciting part of the village, and that's the Inner Ring." Shinn said as Shinosuke sighed in relief. "I can't wait to get to the baths!"

They reached the Inner Ring when a figure in a kage clothing came up to them. Like Shinosuke and Shinn, this fellow had black hair and red eyes, but with a hint of gray in the bottom of his hair. He smiled greatly when he saw his son and nephew.

"So this is the side tracking mission that you guys have done." he said as Koyuki bowed to him. "Koyuki-sama, let me offer a sign of gratitude for letting my village function. I admit, it was hard under the previous Yukikage."

"I know what you mean. Besides, I would like to introduce the boy that changed my life." Koyuki said as she beckoned Naruto to come closer. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, the Yukikage here is Daisuke Asuka."

"Nice to meet you, Asuka-sama." Naruto said as he bowed to him.

"Koyuki-sama, can I borrow Naruto for a while? The man from the PLANTs needs him for the testing of his DNA." Daisuke said as Koyuki nodded. "Shinosuke, Shinn. I'll catch up with you two later. Mamoru-san, please come with me, I need to hear your report."

"It shall be done, Yukikage-sama." Mamoru replied as he and Naruto followed the Yukikage into his office.

* * *

The council of Konoha was in chaos right now. The council members were deeply divided with ideologies, from the far left to the far right. The two elders, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, were described as two elders with a very powerful influence. However, if anyone from the Outside world have met them, they would have compared the two elders to that of Adolf Hitler's two most trusted aides, Goering and Himmler. Right now, there was a shouting match going on.

"Why haven't we killed that blasted demon yet?" yelled a civilian member.

"I don't know what really happened, but if the Yondaime were still here, he would be displeased." Inoichi Yamanaka replied causing the same civilian to yell back.

"To hell with that traitor! Any Namikaze can go straight to hell for disrupting our true leader's plans." the same civilian replied. "And to hell with that bitch as well, for agreeing with that traitor to create that patchworker, who turns out to be a demon AND a newtype!"

"You insule the late Yondaime, and you will pay the price!" Hiashi Hyuga yelled as Tsunade banged her fists on the desk.

"SILENCE!" she yelled as the council chamber grew silent. "Now, let me ask a question. Why wasn't I informed of Naruto's exile?"

"Like we would ever inform you, Tsunade-sama. We were doing what the true heroes of the new order were doing. Killing that demon patchworker for the preservation of our blue and pure world." replied an arrogant civilian, but it wasn't the same civilian earlier. Just then, the Konoha elders and Danzo came in. "Danzo-sama."

"I know that the demon brat could cause us some problems if we spared its life, which is why we had to do it. Anyone who dared to oppose our policies regarding patchworkers will be executed on the spot." Danzo said, causing the civilian portion of the council to give the fascist salute.

"I am the Hokage, and all of you are to follow MY orders." Tsunade said with a hint of malice in her voice.

"On the contrary, Tsunade-hime." Danzo replied snidely. "You are being too soft."

"I don't know what will happen to the boy that tried to go to a snake for power." Hiashi said as Homura replied back.

"We will need for Sasuke Uchiha to breed with a suitable number of women for the Uchiha clan to revive again." he replied as one civilian laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The Uchiha is just thirteen year old, for kami's sake. We need to wait until he's fifteen so he can fully procreate with another woman. The Haruno girl would be suitable, but the other girls wouldn't be that easy to accept." she said as Inoichi spoke up.

"I will not let my daughter to be used as a breeding tool for a clan that should have gone to hell. The Uchiha clan has been persecuted for a long time and if we brign it back, we would just persecute them again." he replied back.

"So, Inoichi. You dared to oppose our new order, eh?" Danzo sneered as two Ne ANBU shinobi appeared beside him. "You are a traitor just like your dead friend and you shall die like a filthy coordinator lover that you truly are, for a Natural."

Tsunade then took this opportunity to throw out the Ne ANBU that were planning to kill the Yamanaka head.

"Not today." she said as the council meeting quickly concluded.

* * *

The origins have now been revealed as Naruto struggles to know the real truth behind his heritage. As a village would reform itself, there are many challenges that awaits for them. But for Daisuke Asuka, that would be dealt with swiftly.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: Origins and Reforms

Reveal your true self, Naruto!


	2. Phase 02: Origins and Reforms

Ok! So here we are in the second chapter of Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart. From now on, there will be previews of the last chapter and the spoiler on the next chapter, kinda like Gundam Seed. But I will also have the character bios in this fic, along with their genetics in the future.

Also, I was thinking that Koyuki should also be in the Gundam Seed sagas as a ZAFT soldier. So, can you at least give a review on this opinion?

So, without a further ado, Phase two is here.

* * *

Phase 02: Origins and Reforms

Naruto and Mamoru followed Daisuke into the depths of the Yukikage tower where they will find out the origins of his heritage. When they arrived in the office, there was a person with a long black hair and a squinty looking eyes. He smiled at Naruto, thinking about something.

_"Maybe this is the child that can defeat Kira Yamato."_ he thought as he then turned his attention to the Yukikage. "Greetings to you, Yukikage-sama. I am Gilbert Durandal from the PLANTs, and I came here to test out my theory."

"I see." Daisuke said as Naruto shook Durandal's hands. "so, let's get this show on, shall we?"

"Of course." Durandal replied as he got out a cotton swabber and swabbed Naruto's mouth for the DNA. Naruto then sat down in the sofas in the office as the geneticist from outer space then went to the laptop that he brought. After that, he also ran a genetic run through with possible matches and genetics. Finally, Durandal gasped as the results came in.

"What is it, Durandal-san?" Daisuke asked.

"I believe that my theory is proved correct." Durandal explained as he showed the results. "Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and the one that agreed to make his son a coordinator to Dr. Hibiki. As a result, Naruto is a coordinator and a Newtype. But it seems that his abilities are hampered by the negliegence of the villagers and the shinobi population of his hometown."

"Those murderous Naturals! They just wanted a whipping post, and when he gets sick and tired of being one, they try to kill him." Mamoru gritted his teeth. "Becausee of them, Naruto is vulnerable. Yukikage-sama, let me train Naruto along with Fubuki, Midore and Nadare."

"All right, but I want Naruto to be trained to the bone." Daisuke replied. "Every minute of the day I want to see dramatic improvements."

"All right, Yukikage-sama." Mamoru replied back as Durandal then went towards the door. "I'll see you then, Durandal-san."

"OK." Durandal said as he left the office. Daisuke then sighed as Mamoru proceeded to give his report.

"Yukikage-sama, our mission to do a reconaissance trip in Hi no Kuni was a success with no casualties. However, we had to rescue Naruto while doing that." Mamoru reported as Daisuke was listening. "So, who is Naruto's new sensei now?"

"I don't know, since we haven't tested him yet. But I managed to receive a report from the Hokage regarding Naruto's Chunin Exam schedule in the event that he was exiled. It appears that the report had to be sent in secret for fear of the council there. In the secret report, Naruto managed to defeat Neji Hyuga with the help from his tenant. His victory may have impressed the lords of the other nations, but the Konoha council was hell bent on disqualifying him. I need you to give him some more training before I reassess him, and then we'll promote him and commission him as a Yukigakure chunin. Then, we'll have you, Nadare, Mizore and Fubuki train him to the bone." Daisuke explained as he led Mamoru and Naruto back to the office. Daisuke then turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san, if you can undergo a few more training rounds with Mamoru-sensei here, I'll test you and promote you."

"Yes, Yukikage-sama. But have you found out about my Chunin Exams results yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well, your Hokage sent the results to me in the event that you were banished. But when it comes to missions, I'm afraid that you haven't improved on that. But with a little training, you can become a chunin." the Yukikage replied back. Naruto, Mamoru and Daisuke then exited from the Yukikage tower and into the open where the Yukikage bade Naruto a farewell.

"See you in the morning, Naruto-san. And report to Mamoru-san after I see you." Daisuke said as he went back to his office to resume his paperwork.

* * *

When Shinosuke and Shinn came home, they were about to get into their meal when a girl with brown hair came up to them.

"What is it, Mayu?" Shinn asked his sister.

"Shinn-onii-chan, who is that blond kind that came in the village just now?" Mayu Asuka asked her brother. Shinosuke then decided to reply back.

"It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Mayu-chan." he replied as Mayu sighed in relief. "Well, sushi's here at last!"

The cook then placed the dinner onto the table as the three Asukas dug in their meal.

"Itadaikimasu!" they said as they started to eat their dinner.

The cook decided to clean up the kitchen as he saw them eat the dinner that he made. He had a satisfaction that can only be matched by that of Ichiraku's chef.

"Well, they're enjoying the meal, that's good." the cook said to himself as he resumed cleaning.

After the meal, Shinn was the first one to get into the baths as he relaxed in the hot steaming tub. Shinosuke joined him later on with another surprise.

"Shinn, what is it that Naruto needs to do when he's commissioned into the Yuki shinobi ranks?" he asked.

"Dunno, but I think that Naruto could get a little training from Mamoru-sensei." Shinn replied. "Besides, we have a day off tomorrow so we can help him train."

"Yeah, but I wonder if what oji-sama and oba-sama said was true?" Shinosuke asked curiously while the tub was relaxing them.

"What was true?" Shinn asked again.

"That you would be moving to the Orb Union." he replied back, causing the younger Asuka to look down. "What is it, Shinn?"

"The reason why my parents were thinking about that is because of my cursed seal that Orochimaru gave me." Shinn replied back as they got out of the tub, wrapping the towel around their bodies. "They were worried that I would be unstable if I relied it too much, and if I remained a shinobi here."

"Don't worry, Shinn. You'll be fine." Shinosuke replied back again as they went to change to their sleeping pajamas.

In the Musashi household, Amaya was having a supper conversation with her older brother and her parents. Her brother has a slash and a burn scar on his face, which made him feared even among his own family.

"Chozen-onii-san, how was the role of the Prime Minister of Yuki no Kuni today?" Amaya asked her brother. He replied back with a tired voice.

"It's fine, Amaya-chan. It's just that I have a lot of paperwork to be done after what happened with Koyuki-itoko resuming her place as the Daimyo of our country." Chozen Musashi replied back as he bit down into the sashimi. "With a dramatic increase in the military ranks as a result of the generator being perfected, our people are getting healthier with the harvest and we're getting richer by the minute. Even the colonies were undergoing an industrial revolution with new factories set up."

"Yeah, the colonies that Doto conquered from Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Teikoku. Tsuchi no Rengoukai is also undergoing reforms as well." Amaya replied back as she finished her meal. "Well, gotta help out in the kitchen."

"Yeah, go ahead, Amaya-chan." Amaya's mother replied back as Amaya went to the kitchen.

The next morning, Naruto was going to see the Yukikage with more information. He bowed to the aides that were inside the office as he entered the Yukikage's office. Daisuke was doing the paperwork as Naruto bowed to him.

"Naruto-san, how can I help you?" Daisuke saas he looked up to him. He paused for a moment, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah! I wanted to see you because Mamoru-sensei and his team was going to help you train to become a chunin through our assessment."

"Oh yeah, Yukikage-sama." Naruto replied back as Daisuke got out a box containing Naruto's new clothes and his new advanced chakra armor. "What are these?"

"These are your new clothes for your training as well as your new chakra armor. Unlike the models that were used by Fubuki and her squad, this new armor enhances your taijutsu skills and increases your speed. I wanted you to wear this because you are going to be commissioned into your rank after a little training. And not to mention that we will design an ultimate chakra armor that will be immuned to even taijutsu, while the wearer deals with more damage in taijutsu while wearing that armor. Don't forget, since you are clearly hunted down by your former village, I suggest that you wear a mask. Two masks to be exact. One that covers your lower part of your face, and one that covers your eyes." Daisuke explained as Naruto's eyes gleamed in the sight of his new clothing. "Can you change into your new clothing, Naruto-san?"

"OK." Naruto replied as he went into the changing room that was located beside the Yukikage's office. He put on the official Yukigakure clothing as well as the chakra armor prototype that Daisuke included in the box. Whenhe was finished, he went back to the office and the Yukikage was pleased.

"So, after this, you will meet Mamoru-sensei in Training Ground number nine, which is located just a little off the village." he said as Naruto bowed and left.

Naruto took his time to explore the village as he sped through the entire sector trying to get out. He eventually managed to get out of the village and into the fields where he can see Mamoru's team out.

"Naruto-san, join us." Mamoru said as Shinosuke and Shinn waved at him. Naruto then caught up to them and bowed. "that's the spirit. Now, can you tell us more about yourself before we go on training you."

"OK, Mamoru-sensei. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, or Namikaze. I was told about my real last name yesterday, and I know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. My goal was to be Hokage, but I was kicked out of Konoha." Naruto said as Amaya looked at him with sympathy. "I don't have a new goal now."

"I see. So you know the Kage Bunshin, which will be handy for our one day training before commssioning you into our ranks as a chunin, assuming that you pass our test." Mamoru said as he got out his katana. "Since I'm part Kaguya, I know the Shikotsumyaku, so you may find this a little unfamiliar. But I won't use it though."

Mamoru then charged at Naruto, who then made some handsigns. "Kage Bunsin no Jutsu!"

Ten Naruto clones then countered the sword slash with their kunai as Shinosuke and Shinn made some handsgins.

"Hyoton: Hyo Tsurugi no Jutsu!" they yelled as a large ice katana attempted to impale the Naruto clones, but all of them were dispelled. Shinn activated his Sharingan and scanned the area for the real Naruto. "Where is he?"

The real Naruto then was charging at Mamoru with a clone holding a ball of chakra. Mamoru noticed the diversion and grabbed both Narutos' arms and threw them into the trees. He grinned as the Naruto bunshin dispelled itself.

"Well done, Naruto. I didn't know you were taught the Rasengan." he said as Naruto got up. "That was amazing. From what the Yukikage told me, you also knew the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, right?"

"Yes, Mamoru-sensei. But my summon is a toad." Naruto replied as Mamoru frowned. "What is it?"

"A toad wouldn't do well in this frosty environment." Mamoru replied as Naruto sighed. "Not to mention that the toad contract is a Konoha contract. The Yuki contract is composed of almost all Arctic foxes, wolves, polar bears, sea lions and walruses."

"So what do I do about my contract?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you'll have to summon your current contract and tell him the sad news." Mamoru said as he made some handsigns.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the large toad appeared. "Chief toad, I have some sad news for you."

"Y-y-yes, gaki. You can't summon me here because of the cold. But I realized that when you are no longer a Konoha shinobi, there goes your toad family as well." Gammabunta said as hesighed in disappointment. "Well, gaki. It's been nice having you as a henchman."

"OK, chief." Naruto said as the scroll with the contract opened and Naruto's name disappeared from the contract. Gammabunta then disappeared as well. Mamoru sighed in sadness as Shinn looked at them.

"At least you can summon an animal that would be suitable for this kind of weather." Shinn said as Naruto was handed a scroll. Mamoru then proceeded to explain the scroll.

"The scroll that I gave you is a summoning contract for the Arctic fox contract. I think that your tenant would be pleased that it would have its cousin to fight along." he explained. "Naruto, all you have to do is sign your name on that contract and then summon them."

Naruto opened the scroll as he bit his thumb and signed his name in blood. Then he made the sme handsigns as before, and a minute later, a gigantic white fox appeared.

**"So, this is the kit that my cousin was sealed in."** grunted the great white fox as Naruto gaped at it. **"Kit, I am the Arctic Yoko, and I am not a kitsune."**

"Wow! Really?" Naruto said as the white fox extended its paw. He shook hands with the fox as Amaya giggled.

"All right, it's time to train." Mamoru said as they resumed training with the white fox disappearing into its own world. "Naruto, let me teach you some tactical training. It appears that your specialty is the Kage Bunshin. Since you were well adapted to that technique, I oughta teach you blitzkrieg tactics with those Bunshins."

"OK. So what are these blitz tactics are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked. Mamoru chuckled as he gave out the answer.

"For instance, You'll create your taijutsu with those Bunshins." he replied as the Hibiki jonin made a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A minute later, there were ten Mamoru clones with katanas ready. They charged with blinding speed as the real Mamoru activated his Sharingan. The clones then lept into the sky and flipped as they tried to kick the real deal.

"Bunshin Taiatari!" they yelled as their kicks were bring blocked by the real Mamoru. As soon as their kicks were countered, they diapelled right away. The real Mamoru then explaind a bit more.

"I heard that you can do the Rendan, right?" he asked as Naruto nodded. Mamoru then grinned. "This will be a lot easier now."

Naruto then resumed his training with Team Mamoru as the Nadare was passing by. Mamoru noticed him and said out loud. "Nadare-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Mamoru-sempai, I was brought here by Yukikage-sama to tell you that the genin needs to be tested right away." Nadare replied back as Team Mamoru rushed back into the village as fast as they can.

* * *

Shikamaru was not a happy camper, especially after hearing that Naruto was exiled and threatened with death if he ever came back to Konoha again. He sighed in relief that the mission was a success. However, all it costed them was their blond teammate. Even his father was growing mad because the Uchiha traitor was given leniency, which shouldn't occur in the first place. But it wasn't his father tha was angry, since Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi were also angry at their fellow council members for openly proclaiming that the Namikaze clan were a clan of traitors for making the blond jinchuuriki a coordinator wiht a newtype abilities. Like a certain masked man would say, their existence cannot be forgiven. Anyways, after hearing that his best friend got out of the hospital, the lazy chunin went straight to the field and gazed at the clouds.

"Troublesome, and I thought Ino and Choji must be upset right now." he mumbled as his teammates came by to greet him. "Choji, Ino."

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Ino asked. She then ralized what he was lonely about. "Yeah, I'm kinda upset too. Makes me wish I had gone with Naruto-kun on his exile."

"Ino-chan, our families were one step closer to being executed for being the Yondaime Hokage's friends. Maybe the Yondaime and Naruto had some connection." Choji said as two more visitoors came in the form of Kiba and Shino. "We were just talking about our families being closer to being executed."

"I kinda realized that our lives were changed by Naruto. I guess that being Hokage wasn't going to cross his mind anymore." Kiba said as a certain pink haired girl came in. This time, they glared at her. "Hello, Sakura." Kiba said with a hint of poison on his tone.

"You have to understand! Sasuke-kun was hurt!" Sakura started but Ino cut her off.

"Forehead girl, Sasuke-kun was trying to go to Oto for power. Even our families can't deny that!" she replied.

"I know that Sasuke-kun was not himself." the cherry blossom girl said, but Choji angrily retorted.

"Yeah, and we nearly died for it, Sakura." he retorted as Shikamaru got up and left. "Where are you going, Shikamaru?"

"Back home." he said as Choji followed suit. This is one of those times when unity was on the breaking point.

In the secret chamber, Danzo was telling the two same Ne ANBU that tried to kill Inoichi about a mission.

"Your mission is to kill the Kazahana patchworker. If anyone interferes, kill them." he said.

"AS you wish, Danzo-sama." the two Ne ANBU said as they left.

* * *

Deep in an unknown area, nine cloaked figures with red clouds on them were having a conversation.

"Konan, what of the news about the Kyuubi container?" the figure asked.

"Pein, it's none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Your sister's son." Konan replied, causing this Pein figure to tremble. "What is it?"

"My nephew. My only nephew is a jinchuuriki, and a coordinator to boot." Pein said as a figure with a Sharingan on spoke up.

"Perhaps we should be thinking about changing our goals. Instead of extracting the bijuu, we should be thinking about having a home." Itachi spoke up. "I heard that Naruto is exiled from Konoha for trying to bring back my foolish otoutou."

"Yeah, those vermin fools!" Konan yelled out as Pein looked at her. "So where is he now?"

"In the little nation with a huge empire. Yuki no Kuni, where the last Kazahana resides." a shark figure said. "Yukigakure went to war with us one time."

"Kisame, how do you know about the Kazahana clan?" Itachi asked while gzing around.

"Well, the Kazahana clan were the first clan to be genetically enhanced, according to the former Mizukage." Kisame replied as a blond figure spoke up.

"Well, it was a blast, wasn't it? Yeah." he said. The figure with the hunched back replied.

"Yeah, and now Konoha has become more infiltrated from the Outside world. The morons that called themselves LOGOS. They fight for a world where war would be the only option and where idiots can get rich with blood money." the puppeteer replied. Itachi chuckled at that antic. "What's so funny?"

"Konoha has become more corrupted. Perhaps it's time we meet my uncle in Yukigakure and ask him if he can take us. Instead of extracting the bijuu, we can become guards to the Kazahana princess." Itachi replied. Pein nodded as he had a tear on his eye.

"Naruto-kun.." Pein said as he started to cry.

* * *

Daisuke was waiting patiently for Mamoru to get back to the tower. He wanted to assess the young genin that they took in so that he can become a Yuki shinobi. When Nadare returned with Team Mamoru in tow, the Yukikage nodded for him to leave and for Mamoru to come in.

"So, I hear that young Naruto-san is improving in his skills, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Hai, Yukikage-sama. I feel that Naruto-san is ready to be tested." he replied. Daisuke then gestured for Naruto to come closer.

"Naruto-kun, your test for becoming a chunin is simple. I want you to have a assessment spar with Midore-san." Daisuke said as Fubuki and Midore came into the room. "Ah, I was just about to summon you here, Midore-san."

"So you wanted me to test the brat to see if he was going to become a chunin, right?" Midore asked.

"Right." Daisuke replied as Team Mamoru went outside to the roof with the Yukikage watching. Naruto then bowed to Mizore as he also bowed back. "Hajime."

Naruto started to charge towards Midore as he made some handsigns.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko!" he yelled out as a tiger came out of the glacier. Naruto dodged the move as Midore threw a kunai towards him. Naruto suddenly had a flash on his mind as a voice started to speak to him.

"Please save me! I'm about to be killed!"

Naruto instantly recognized the voice as he clutched his head. Midore and Nadare went up to him, with a medic nin in tow.

"Naruto-kun, what is it?" Nadare asked.

"My head is speaking to me in Koyuki-hime's voice. Telling me to save her." Naruto said as he ran out of the village. "I GOTTA SAVE HER!"

"Naruto-san!" Mamoru said as he, Shinosuke, Shinn and Amaya ran out of the village as well.

Danger was approaching the Kazahana princess as she was doing paperwork in the chambes of the capital palace. She had a flash in her mind as she sensed two unknown assassins about to kill her. Her theory was correct in the form of a uniformed rifleman rushing to her study.

"Koyuki-sama! We have assassins!" he yelled as a kunai was struck in the soldier's back. Two Ne ANBU shinobi with katanas ready were poised to kill her in a moment.

"Filthy patchworker, for taking the demon brat in, we will kill you!" the first Ne ANBU said.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" the second shinobi said as they were about to impale her in the chest when a blur came in and kicked the two Ne ANBU shinobi back. The Blue Cosmos Ne ANBU then gasped as Naruto stood in front of Koyuki. "Demon brat, we are also going to finish what Danzo-sama started!"

"Yeah, you vermin Natural. Let me kick you out of here!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the Ne ANBU, but the first shinobi kicked him in the back. Then the second Ne ANBU tried to impale the blond jinchuuriki when Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he found himself blocking the blade with his own bleeding hand and his eyes changed.

"Great, now that demon brat unlokced the accursed Rinnegan." the first Ne ANBU shuddered as Naruto slashed at the second Ne ANBU, instantly killing him. "No!"

Naruto then got a Kage Bunshin to form a ball of chakra as they charged together.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled as he drilled the ball of chakra into the first Ne ANBU, killing him. When he finished killing the Ne ANBU that Danzo sent, he went into the mirror and looked at his eyes. It had a series of circles in the eyes as the fully awakened Rinnegan gleamed. Just then, Team Mamoru burst into the room and saw the two Ne ANBU shinobi dead.

"Naruto, why did you run out of the village?" Mamoru said as realization dawned on him. "You are a Newtype. You can sense what will happen to anyone close to you."

"That's right, my nephew has also unlocked his true power." a figure said as the entire Akatsuki appeared.

* * *

The hero has met his nemesis and made a pact with the princess. As Naruto progresses in his training, he will learn to harness the raw power that he was given. Within a few weeks, the hero would have a power that would rival that of his nemesis and his potential brought to frutition.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: The Hardened Warrior Under the Red Dawn

Utilize the power of the Rinnegan, Naruto!


	3. Phase 03: The Hardened Warrior

The third chapter is here at last! Well, it's great that I've got over 800 hits in two days! This is even better than Of Demons and Coordinators and its New and Improved version!

Also, here are the pairings for the story:

NarutoxKoyuki

ShinosukexAmaya(OCxOC)

Mamoru(OC)xFubuki

I don't know if Naruto should have another pairing.

So, without further ado, Phase 03 is here!

* * *

Phase 03: The Hardened Warrior Under the Red Dawn

Naruto and the other Yuki shinobi turned around to see the entire Akatsuki glancing on them. Mamoru activated his Sharingan as the other figure also activated his Sharingan.

"So, Itachi. We meet again." Mamoru said as Itachi nodded. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to offer a permanent truce with this country and its shinobi village." Itachi replied as Shinosuke glared at the elder Uchiha. "I know about my two cousins that are in your team, Mamoru-itoko."

"Yeah, so you'd better explain why you are here. I thought you came here to catch us for the extraction of the bijuu." Shinosuke said angrily. Pein was the one that replied back.

"I am here because I sensed my nephew activate the Rinnegan. It's about time that he learned about the uses of the Rinnegan." Pein said as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun can learn jutsus faster with those eyes, as well as manipulating all six forms of nature manipulation instead of five."

"So, Pein-sama. You mean I can learn faster with my new eyes?" Naruto asked. Pein nodded as he smiled. "Well, with my new kekkei genkai, I can also learn medical jutsus as well as enhancing my chakra."

"Yes, but you only had the yin chakra of the Kyuubi. I may not be a seal master, but someone here can do the fuinjutsu." Pein said as Mamoru spoke up.

"I am efficient in seals, but the seal that Naruto has would be better looked by a sage. Someone like Jiraiya-sama." Mamoru replied. Pein and Konan winced at the mention of Jiraiya's name and Naruto felt dumbstruck.

"Ero-sennin? Why him? Oh yeah, he can do the seals better." Naruto said as the same people that winced at his name were now laughing.

"You called Jiraiya-sensei ero-sennin?" Pein asked while trying to control his laughter. "Then again, he was doing 'research' while leaving us, right Konan?"

"Yes, I can never forget that pervert." Konan replied. "At least Yahiko didn't get perverted."

The Akatsuki then accompanied the Yuki shinobi back to the village as Koyuki decided to tag along with them for fear of future assassinations. They rushed through the village walls and into the Yukikage tower, where Daisuke was waiting.

"Naruto, what happened?" Daisuke asked as Mamoru started to explain everything.

"When he was sparring Mizore, his Newtype senses clicked in, and he heard a voice telling him to save Koyuki-hime." Mamoru replied as the Yukikage frowned. "While saving her, he also killed two Ne ANBU shinobi from Konoha and activated his Rinnegan at the same time. Can you imagine him unlocking two new dangerous weapons all in one day?"

Daisuke was shocked at what he heard. He then said: "So that Durandal man is right after all, Naruto is a Newtype and a Coordinator. And not to mention that he also unlocked the Rinnegan as well. But if I may ask, why do you have a group of S-class nuke nin with you?"

"Because they had a change of heart, especially the leader. It also seems that your nephew was among them." Mamoru said as Itachi stepped forward.

"Itachi, I heard about the top secret mission. You were ordered to kill your own clan by Konoha's elders, is that right?" Daisuke asked as they entered the tower.

"Yes, Daisuke-oji-sama." Itachi replied as Shinosuke frowned. "I am aware of the fact that there are members of the Uchiha clan that married into the other clans outside Konoha."

"Yes, Itachi-itoko." Shinosuke said as Shinn looked at the elder Uchiha. "My younger cousin was branded with the cursed seal and also progressed into the second level without killing himself."

"Yeah, unlike a certain asshole in Konoha who was the reason why Naruto was kicked out of his own village." Shinn replied as the Akatsuki and Koyuki waited in front of the office. Daisuke then got out a piece of paper and a Yukigakure hitai ate. "Well, it looks like Naruto passed."

Naruto then stood at attention as Daisuke presented the hitai ate to him.

"Naruto, since our assessment was interrupted by your new powers guiding you to save our Daimyo, I promote you to the rank of chunin and I also commission yo to the Yukigakure shinobi forces. Do you promise to uphold the laws and policies of our village and not let harm come into our people?" Daisuke said as Naruto held up his hand.

"Yes, Yukikage-sama." Naruto replied back.

"Then, congratulations. Naruto, You are officially a Yukigakure chunin. since Mamoru-sensei has three people inhis team, you will become an apprentice of Fubuki Kakuyoku, Nadare Roga and Mizore Fuyukuma. You will also undergo a rigorous training regimen under your uncle Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki in developing your new powers." Daisuke said as Naruto saluted. "Good, and that will be all for the day. Oh, can you get the Akatsuki for me on the way out?"

"Yes, Yukikage-sama." Naruto replied as he exited from the Yukikage's office to see Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki coming in. "Good luck."

"Thanks, gaki." Konan replied as they entered the office. Daisuke then looked at them with interest.

"So, I heard that you are wanted in the bingo books for previous crimes committed in your former villages." Daisuke reported as Itachi glanced at him. "But I can give you amnesty if you can train Naruto to his potential, and I mean to the bone. Your status as nuke nins can be cleared if you an act as bodyguards to the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni. Do you accept?"

"Yes, we accept. If we didn't, you would have killed us without hesitation." Itachi replied as Pein also spoke up.

"What will we train Naruto with what techniques?" Pein asked.

"You will teach him how to use the Rinnegan as well as more jutsus. Fubuki, Mizore and Nadare can teach him some taijutsu while Itachi can teach him genjutsu." he replied back. "After I say anything more, you all will be dismissed. Train him for a month, and after he is finished training I will give him missions to be completed."

The Akatsuki then left the office as Daisuke resumed his paperwork.

* * *

Jiraiya was not a happy old man, after hearing about Naruto's exile from his former teammate the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. He was originally planning to take Naruto to a three year training trip, but his exile and the threat of execution had sunk the idea to the bottom. Right now, he was peeping less in the hot springs and more on searching for the blond jinchuuriki. While he was searching, one of the informants came up to him in the border town before crossing into Ame no Kuni.

"Jiraiya-sama, we have news about the Uzumaki boy." she said as Jiraiya listened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He is in the same country where the Kazahana princess is ruling. I also heard the rumor that the Akatsuki are changing their goals after hearing about Pein-sama reacting to Konan-sama's news of the container of the Kyuubi being his nephew." the informant said as Jiraiya grew shocked at the news. So his old students from Ame were taking care of the gaki, aren't they? Well, the toad sannin nodded as the informant left him and he started to dash back to Konoha.

When he arrived at the gate, he rushed to the Hokage tower where Tsunade was doing some paperwork. He then jumped into the room and stood beside her.

"You better have a good reason why I shouldn't pummel you, Jiraiya." Tsunade said as Jiraiya spoke up.

"I have news about the gaki." he replied, causing the slug sannin to look up. "He apparently fled to Yuki no Kuni with the help from the Yuki shinobi that were surveilling Hi no Kuni. It also appears that from the rumors that I heard, there was a man from the Outside world that came in to Yukigakure no Sato and confirmed the theory about Naruto being Minato's son and a confirmed Newtype."

"Yeah, and the villagers were almost going to revolt at the idea of having a Newtype in their midst. That reminds me, what happened to Kojiro Haruno?" Tsunade said.

"From what I heard, he was banished from his clan for being a Newtype, even though he was a Natural. From what I heard, he was sent to the Outside world where he was barbarically treated like a toy in the hopes of creating what they called an 'extended'. But it turned out that he is also in Yuki no Kuni, under the instruction of one Nadare Roga." Jiraiya explained. "Hell, even your apprentice didn't like her older brother."

"She's not my apprentice the moment that she helped with Naruto's exile and threat of death. In the outside world, they would call her a Nazi, or a fascist." Tsunade replied back. "Now, thank you for the information. Just leave me alone."

"All right." Jiraiya said as he left the Hokage tower and went back on to searching for Naruto, now knowing where to go.

In a holding cell, there was a boy that occupied the place. He was a traitor to the village for defecting to a snake whose existence cannot be forgiven. Although Sasuke Uchiha was granted leniency by the majority of the village council, the shinobi clans refused to do so. It was under a threat of a Blue Cosmos gunman that threatened the said shinobi clans with death did they change their minds. It wouldn't be long before Konoha plunges into a civil war that would only end in a brutal triumph for the ultra-radical fascist Ne faction of the war hawk Danzo.

"And I should have killed the dobe." Sasuke mumbled all over again. It was a long day for the last Uchiha, until he recieve visitors in the form of the fascist elders, Homura and Koharu. "What is it?"

"Sasuke-san, we are here on your behalf. There will be a trial, but we haven't set the date yet." Homura said as Koharu nodded.

"We will clear you of all charges, if you promise us one thing." Koharu said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"That you join Ne." said a voice. Homura and Koharu bowed as Danzo came into light. "We cannot allow the Sharingan to become extinct, for that is too valuable to our village's prestige and survival."

Just then, there was one Ne messenger rushing in, with a horrified look on his face. "Danzo-sama!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"The demon. He has that accursed eye!" the messenger said as the three elders suddenly froze. So the demon brat has unlocked the Rinnegan after all. "And not only that, it killed two of our men trying to eliminate the Kazahana patchworker."

"Damnation!" Danzo yelled as Sasuke listened. "And anything else?"

"We also found out that Yuki shinobi were the ones that drove our men away from the demon brat. Led by none other than Mamoru Uchiha Kaguya Hibiki, and with him, Shinosuke and Shinn Asuka! The decendants of the emigre Uchihas!" the messenger replied, causing him to faint. Homura gritted his teeth in anger.

"So the demon brat has also unlocked his Newtype potential. It would be only a matter of time before LOGOS and Blue Cosmos gets sunk." Homura said angrily as Sasuke glanced at them. "Sasuke-san, you are our salvation. You must be able to kill the demon brat."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Sasuke said as the elders left the prison cell.

Homura and Koharu accompanied Danzo to the Hokage's office where Tsunade was working. Already she was pissed off because she was interrupted once already. But when she looked up, she gritted her teeth.

"Let me guess, more 'I-want-the-demon-brat-dead message?" Tsunade asked smugly.

"No, but hear us out." Homura said as Tsunade was listening. "We felt that Sasuke Uchiha is too valuable to be executed. So what we're asking is that we give him a fair trial."

"When hell freezes over, I'll do that." she replied angrily as Danzo smirked. "What is it?"

Just then, a masked gunman aimed his assault rifle at the slug sannin as she trembled. The gunman then shot up the ceiling as an intimidation.

"If you don't give us what we want, we're going to take hostages." Danzo said as the gunman reloaded his rifle. "So, what will it be?"

"All right, a fair trial it is." Tsunade conceded.

"That's good, I knew you'd see things our way. Just so you would follow what we say, we're taking this woman hostage." Koharu said as the gunman dragged Shizune into the room with the gun pointing at her head. "Disobey us and she dies."

Tsunade was shocked. Clearly, her authority as the Hokage was becoming less important as events that preceeded Naruto's exile grew worse. She also knew that the gunman belonged to the Outside world's most notorious terrorist organization, the Blue Cosmos. It was going to be a long time before her authority would be reorganized.

* * *

When Jiraiya left the border of Hi no Kuni, he was surprised that there were modern naval ships that docked in Ocha no Kuni. Or rather, the occupied Ocha no Kuni, as Yuki no Kuni under Doto had conquered it from Mizu no Teikoku. He had another mission to do, one that can potentially place Yuki no Kuni and Yukigakure in danger. He was going to seal the Yang chakra of the Kyuubi into Naruto, so that he would have a complete access to the great bijuu's chakra. As the toad sannin had gotten a boat from a wealthy merchant, they sailed in a fast wind. So, it only took a few hours for them to reach the homeland of the nation of coordinators that couldn't go to the PLANTs or stay in the Orb Union.

"I'm coming, gaki." Jiraiya said as they sailed on. When they finally reached Yuki no Kuni, they borrowed a snowmobile and rushed to the village where Naruto is located. But when they arrived, Jiraiya was not expecting to see his only apprentice being accompanied by two of his former students. Jiraiya then rushed towards them. "Naruto! What are you doing there? Get away from them!"

Pein decided to speak up for him. "Jiraiya-sensei, we're not taking him to our base. We have a new goal now, to serve the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni."

"Last time I checked, you and Konan were in Ame. Smashing Hanzo up and taking over." the toad sannin replied as Naruto looked up to him. "Gaki, I came here to check on your seal. I have the other key to your tenant's chakra."

"Really, Jiraiya-sensei?" Konan replied as she came over to see the commotion. "Did you hear that Naruto-kun activated the Rinnegan? Show them, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he focused his chakra on his eyes and opened them. There it was, the all powerful Rinnegan. The eyes that can either save the world or destroy the world.

"So, Pein. Or Nagato rather, you oughta be proud that your sister's son has become stronger." Jiraiya said as Mamoru and his team came up to them along with a brown haired boy with green eyes. The toad sannin looked at him with interest. "So you're Kojiro Haruno that was missing from Konoha."

"Yeah, Jiraiya-sama. I was kicked out of my clan because I have those spatial awareness." the Haruno kid said as Shinn glanced at him. "I'm the older one. Sakura-teme is the younger more perfect girl in the family."

"You know Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I prefer you don't call her that. As far as I'm concerned, she's the reason why you're kicked out of Konoha. You and I are similar, and so does Shinn Asuka." Kojiro said as Shinn spoke up.

"Well, we'd better get to an abandoned field where we can seal the Yang chakra into Naruto." Jiraiya said as Mamoru led him into the secluded part of the country. There, the toad sannin made some complicated handsigns as a scroll appeared. "This is the key to the Yang chakra."

He and Mamoru then memorized the seal as Naruto laid down onto the snowy field. Suddenly, there was a dark sinister chakra that appeared out of nowhere and started to get inside the blond jinchuuriki. Naruto screamed as Mamoru placed a seal of surpress on his head.

"Just hang in there, Naruto." Mamoru yelled as the Yang chakra suddenly sealed itself inside and the Kyuubi itself was speaking.

**"Well, the kit has finally receive the other half of my chakra."** the Kyuubi said. **"And well done on summoning my kin."**

Naruto then fainted on the ground as Jiraiya picked him up. He then asked Mamoru something that puzzled him.

"What did the Kyuubi meant that Naruto summoned his kin?" he asked while rushing back to the village.

"Well, I explained to him that the toad contract is a Konoha contract. Since he was exiled, the contract would be nullified and he needs a Yukigakure contract. So he summoned an Arctic fox." Mamoru replied as Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, I was angry that the council in my village decided to banish him." Jiraiya added as Mamoru told him something else.

"I have a spy in the Konoha ANBU ranks. But she's under surveillance because she might defect to us soon." he said as they reached the Yukikage tower. "Here we are."

When Jiraiya and Mamoru were accompanying an unconscious Naruto into the tower along with Mamoru's team and the Akatsuki, Daisuke was still doing his paperwork. He looked up at the visitors that arrived and sighed.

"Let me guess, you tweaked his bijuu's seal." he said as Jiraiya explained.

"the Kyuubi's chakra is leaking at some point. I just reinforced the seal with the Yang chakra that was separated from the Yin Chakra." the toad sannin explained. "So now, Naruto is able to concentrate more on his training."

"I assigned Fubuki, Mizore and Nadare for his taijutsu training while I got the entire Akatsuki to train him in ninjutsu and genjutsu as well as kinjutsu." Daisuke replied as Jiraiya had a worried look. "I assure you, the Akatsuki had a change of heart the moment that Pein found out about Naruto. He must have been guilty that he didn't take care of him when Kushina died."

"Why did Naruto found out about his parents at this age? He should have waited until he's older." Jiraiya said, but Daisuke shook his head.

"The man from the PLANTs in outer space wanted to confirm about his heritage because Minato was the one that went to Ulen Hibiki and gave him permission to use their son as a byproduct for the Ultimate Coordinator project." Daisuke explained. "That Durandal character confirmed Naruto's status as a Newtype and a Coordinator when he took a DNA sample. Not only that, the evidence supports it in the form of his spatial awareness that was unlocked when Koyuki was almost assassinated by Ne."

"So Danzo must have sensed that the Daimyo of this country is also a Coordinator." the toad sannin replied as Mamoru spoke up.

"It was because of that, that Naruto activated the Rinnegan." he said as he left the office.

"We'd better get rested so we can start the gaki's training." Jiraiya replied as he too left the office. He returned back to Konoha that night.

The next morning, Naruto was standing in front of the entire Akatsuki while Fubuki, Mizore and Nadare looked at them. Pein was giving out the instructions.

"Naruto-kun, we are going to be responsible for your training for a month. The training will be hard, so we want you to work hard to the bone." he said as Naruto listened. "For a month, we will train you in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu. Since you lacked the talent to cast a genjutsu, we will work on that first. The next week, we will be working on your taijutsu skills, since your taijutsu is mediocre. The third week, we will work on you rninjutsu and kenjutsu skills because the last week, I want to train you in the usage of the Rinnegan with all the things that you have learned. So for the entier month, you need to learn how to use the Rinnegan properly."

"OK." Naruto said as Pein nodded.

"After this, we will also train more people for the planned creation of Hyakunijuu Juutai Shotai." Konan replied as she smiled at Naruto. "Well, let's get started."

The first week, Naruto and a thousand Kage bunshins read up about the uses of genjutsu. They were constantly reading the scrolls so much that the real Naruto had learned about how to create his own genjutsu, in addition to Itachi's lesson on asting and counter-casting genjutsu. By the end of the week, Naruto was having a spar with Itachi using only genjutsu.

"Show me what you've learned, Naruto." Itachi said as naruto made some handsigns.

"Magen: Chimayou Genzou no Jutsu!" he said as the surroundings grew into an alternate world where Itachi was seeing a vision of Sasuke impaling him. he then made a handsign and released the genjutsu.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. That was a B-rank genjutsu. Now, show me the A-rank genjutsu that you made." Itachi said.

Naruto made some handsigns as another illusion came up. "Magen: Naraku no Koukyougaku no jutsu!"

This time, the view became horrifying as Itachi listened to the horrible music that affected his ears. He then released the genjutsu. "Very well, Naruto-kun. Now, show me the S-rank genjutsu that can match up to my Tsukuyomi."

Itachi would have regretted saying that, because Naruto was making a weird some sort of handsigns as the view became more horrifying.

"Magen: Naraku Kokoronokizu Koukyougaku no Jutsu!" he yelled as Itach was caught in a deadly alternate world that is terrifyingly similar to the Tsukuyomi as he looked at a masked man with an insane laugh on a weird machine. He said "You're something that shouldn't exist, boy!"

Itachi released the genjutsu as he grew tired of releasing more genjutsus. "You pass, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Naruto said as he bowed to him. For the first time in his life, Naruto had found his talent in learning more jutsus, unlike a certain snake sannin.

The next week, Naruto found himself working out with the chakra weights as Fubuki drilled him in taijutsu. Midore would help out whenever Naruto felt he was ready to have a spar, only to get his ass kicked everytime by the blond. Mamoru also decided to help out with the same blitzkrieg techniques taht he taught him before the Akatsuki showed up. One day, he was teaching Naruto a lesson on speed.

"Your father was the inventor of the Hiraishin no Jutsu as well as the rasengan. So, you gather your chakra on your feet and run through the forest right there." he instructed as Naruto did as he was told. He was at first having a hard time doing it. But then he created twenty Kage Bunshins and perfected the Hiraishin after a whopping fifty tries.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he ran through the snow covered forest in a flash. Mamoru saw the result and clapped his hands together.

There was no assessment for Naruto's taijutsu skills because Nadare simply didn't need to assess him. By the end of the week, he was able to win a spar with Mamoru and his team combined twice a day, and lost three times a day. The next week was exciting for the blond, since ninjutsu was his favorite lesson to do. Especially when he heard some news from Pein.

"Naruto-kun, I heard from my sources that you can do the Rasengan, right?" he asked. When Naruto nodded, Pein told him some news. "I'm afraid the rasengan is half complete."

"What do you mean, half-complete?" Naruto asked Pein.

"The Rasengan was meant to be combined with your father's elemental affinity, which is air. Let's see your elemental affinity by using your chakra to test out the paper." Pein replied by handing out a slip of paper as Naruto placed his chakra into the paper. Just as Pein predicted, the paper burned, soaked, turned to dust, crumpled, split and froze.

"Well, looks like this may be fun after all. Naruto-kun, you are going to create your own jutsu. But first, we have to get you and your clones to do some elemental exercise before creating the jutsus." he replied as Naruto made a handsign.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as thousands of his clones appeared. Pein then explained the instruction.

"All right, since there are six elements that your original copy has possessed, we will split the jobs of exercising nature manipulation. First of all, one hundred fifty clones will try to walk twirl around water, while the other hundred fifty will split the waterfall that's over there. One hundred fifty clones will try to meditate under a hot flame, while the other hundred fifty will do ice skating. Also, there will be a hundred fifty clones that will try to redirect lightning into the sky while the last hundred fifty clones will climb the mountain with a rock in their backs. The remaining hundred clones will be learning the theory of ninjutsu with the Rinnegan. Got it?" Pein explained as the Naruto clones saluted. "Then disperse and do it!"

For three straight days, the Naruto clones attempted to do all these exercises, but to no avail. It wasn't until the last night of the third day that all of the clones had mastered all the exercises that Pein had instructed. Now was the real part for Naruto as he got to combine his Rasengan with all of his elements.

"All right, Naruto-kun." Pein said during the fourth day. "Let's first try to combine your wind manipulation with the Rasengan."

Naruto once again summoned a hundred clones as they attempted to create the wind variation of the Rasengan, but the jutsu kept on failing. Even as the fifth and sixth day went by, Naruto and his clones kept on failing to create the new jutsu. It wasn't until the last day that Naruto managed to create the perfect jutsu.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Naruto said as the Rasengan began to form. At last, a swirling ball of air was formed, but the air ball grew bigger as a gigantic shuriken formed. Naruto finally dispelled the new jutsu with a tired arm. "I'll call my new jutsu Futon: Rasenshuriken. And its half complete form is the Futon Rasengan."

When another week had gone by, Daisuke decided to visit Naruto while training for creating the next jutsu, which is a lightning variation of the Rasengan. Unlike the wind exercise, the lightning variation resulted in creating the Chidori and the Raikiri.

"Naruto-san, how are you doing?" Daisuke asked as Naruto began to form the Chidori in his hand. "Wow! I never realized that you can manipulate all elements."

"I'm fine, Yukikage-sama." Naruto grunted as he dispelled the Chidori. After seeing his progress, Daisuke then went to see Nadare and Mizore.

"Nadare-san, Mizore-san!" Daisuke said as the two shinobi went up to him. "How long is his training going to be?"

"Another month, since he's creating new jutsus." Mizore said. "From what I heard from Konan-sama, Naruto still has to learn to place fire, water, earth and ice. Not to mention that Naruto woul dbe learning Mokuton and another jutsu that combines earth and fire."

"I see, at least the Jonin Exam is not until the month after next month." Daisuke said as he returned back to the office.

Pein was supervising Naruto's next attempt, which was adding fire to the rasengan. Like the lightning variation, it only took him a few hours to create the fire jutsu, and a lot easier since fire can be forced.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out as he dipped his burned hand into the snow and massaging it. "I'll call my fire variant Katon: Rasenshuriken Bakudan."

Water variation was a lot harder than air, since Naruto had to create the next jutsu in the water. After a few days, five days to be exact, Naruto finally had a swirling mini whirlpool in his hand. The new name for the water variant is Suiton: Uzumaki Rasenshuriken.

Ice variation was the hardest, since Naruto is combining water and air to make an icy swirling ball. Even a week and a half had passed by and naruto still haven't created the jutsu. It was only in the coldest time of the year that his jutsu finally came to frutition.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Naruto said again as a swirling chunk of ice had formed in his hand. The swirling ice ball had stayed in his hand this time, but suddenly it grew bigger, until it was the same size as the Futon: Rasenshuriken. "I'll call this one the Hyoton: Rasenshuriken Ugatsu."

Finally, the earth rasengan variation was created within a few day, but it was by luck that Naruto had managed to stabilize the jutsu, giving the name Doton: Rasen-Ugatsu.

The last week that Naruto and Pein trained together was the uses of the Rinnegan. Naruto had quickly learned how to use it when he was sparring with Pein, because he can come up with a strategy to counter the move in a blink of an eye.

"Well done, my nephew." Pein said as Konan joined him a minute later. "What is it, Konan?"

"Yukikage-sama wants to see you." Konan said as Naruto and Pein rushed into the Yukikage's office. They found Daisuke resting from the paperwork that he's done, and that he and the other Akatsukis were waiting for their leader. "Here they are."

"Ah, Naruto-san. I was expecting you." he said as Naruto sat down in a chair. "How would you like to be an instructor for a new raw recruits of shinobi to form the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai. So, how is that for a training? You get paid an equivalent of an S-rank mission and you also earn leadership skills."

"If that is you wish, I shall do it." Naruto said as he shook Daisuke's hands.

"Very well." he said. "Starting tomorrow, until the Jonin exams start. you will teach young genin with a lot of potential. You can also recruit chunin and jonin for this platoon after you've finished the Jonin exams."

Naruto nodded as he left the office, pleased at the prospect of molding young minds into powerful shinobi.

* * *

A new army will be formed, as Naruto passess his knowledge to young shinobi that would prove to be the most potential. However, what he can teach those who woul dfollow in his footsteps, he can learn from himself.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: The Will of Ice

Pass on your knowledge, Naruto!


	4. Phase 04: The Will of Ice

So, the fourth part of the story of Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart is coming up right now! Here's a little question that I would like you all to vote for:

Should the new and improved Naruto have the characteristics of Rau Le Creuset and the Shredder combined?

IF yes, I can assure you, I will write a part where Naruto beats the crap out of Sakura and Sasuke and possibly kill them without remorse.

IF no, Naruto will be recaptured and tamed by the Konoha kunoichi except Sakura. But that may not be the case.

Before I go on any further, here are the jutsus that I made up that needs to translate:

Genjutsu division:

**Magen Chimayou no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Mind Loss Illusion Jutsu):** A B-rank genjutsu that attacks the nervous system and alters one person's minds and creating nightmares out of it. It can be dangerous if improperly casted.

**Magen: Naraku no Koukyougaku no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell's Symphony Jutsu):** An A-rank genjutsu that attacks all the five senses, but the sense of hear and sight are affected the most. It involves the caster creating an alternate world where the nightmares are becoming real, but fall short of Tsukuyomi. However;

**Magen: Naraku Kokoronokizu Koukyougaku no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell's Trauma Symphony Jutsu):** An S-rank jutsu that is a step up from its A-rank variation. The caster makes a seal as the victim falls into the alternate world where the nightmares are real, but the nightmares are accurately predicted to become real in the future.

Ninjutsu division:

**Katon: Rasenshuriken Bakudan:** An A-rank to S-rank jutsu that combines the Rasenshuriken with a Katon element. If the victim is hit with this jutsu, he or she explodes to pieces, and its corpse will burn out.

**Suiton: Uzumaki Rasenshuriken:** An A-rank to S-rank jutsu that combines the Rasenshuriken with a Suiton Element. The jutsu has multiple uses, deriving from creating massive whirlpools to combining with Futon: Rasenshuriken. However, the combination of such techniques put a strain on the user's arms.

**Hyoton: Rasenshuriken Ugatsu:** An A-rank to S-rank jutsu that combines the Rasenshuriken with a Hyoton Element. The jutsu is formed with a swirling ice ball that is turned into a drill and can potentially kill the victim in a frostbite if hit.

**Doton: Rasen-Ugatsu:** An A-rank to S-rank jutsu that combines the Rasengan or Rasenshuriken with a Doton Element. The jutsu basically forms in the form of a rock that is turned into a drill and can kill a victim with agonizing pain.

Advanced bloodline:

**Karite Rinnegan:** The advanced form of the Rinnegan. It is activated only when a Rinnegan user has someone close to him or her that is in danger and the user takes a huge risk. It is also characterized by a seed exploding (SEED Mode), which causes the Rinnegan to go blurry. The SEED mode can also be activated without the Rinnegan present.

Now, without further ado, Phase 04 is coming up.

* * *

Phase 04: The Will of Ice

After Naruto accepted the offer to teach a bunch of young genin that will have the potential to become a member of the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai, or the One Hundred Twenty Zodiac Platoon that will be formed. The said chunin was looking at the raw recruits that were chosen were young, energetic and teachable. Among the recruits that is going to be trained as officers were Kojiro Haruno, the guy that hated his own clan. Anyways, when Naruto finally got started, he gave out a speech.

"Young recruits of Yukigakure no Satou, how are you all doing today?" he said as a chorus of I'm fines came up. "When I was offered to help train young potential shinobi to become the elite, I immediately accepted. I accepted because I wanted to learn how to influence a lot of people, which I have never done before. Rest assure, by the time I'm finished training you all up, we have learned something about each other as well as ourselves. I also wanted to help out any shinobi that were considered a droput and a failure to overcome their obstacles and join this group dedicated to protecting the Yukikage and the Daimyo of our nation. We are the elite, but we will earn the title by working hard. Power is something that we don't inherit from birth. It is something that we earn by proving ourselves. Finally, one more thing. By the time this training is complete, you will all function better as Yuki shinobi and prove to the Five Elemental Nations that Yukigakure no Satou and Yuki no Kuni must be recognized as the sixth member. That is all, and let's work together to achieve our goals."

The recruits clapped their hands together, having listened to their future leader's speeches. It also shocked Naruto that all of the recruits as well as the entire population of Yuki no Kuni with its colonies are coordinators. It was going to be a long month, but what he shouldn't forget was the the Jonin exams are coming up. The exams can be an opportunity for the new recruits to prove themselves and to incite more enlistment of young shinobi nto its elite unit. Of course, there's the Yukigakure ANBU, but this new unit will serve as its version of Konoha's Ne. The dreaded Ne, which is notoriously infamous for carrying out extermination actions against coordinators in Konoha. The blond then continued to speak up.

"Starting in the morning, all of you will meet here for a warm up, which will consist of five hundred laps around the village, fifty sets of push ups, fifty sets of sit ups, a hundred squats, and constant yoga lessons. Next week, those sets will be doubled, and the week after will be tripled the sets, and the last week the sets will be quadrupled. You all will be carrying chakra weights to help build up strength and stamina as enlarging chakra reserves. I will also be doing these myself, since I want to be able to connect with you all. After all, you all are my comrades and the village's comrades. By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your leader for this program."

Many more applauses happened after he finished the speech. Naruto then decided to join the groups for the first warm up exercise as they ran in a unision, kind of like a military exercise. More militaristic style training came up when the new recruits were doing push ups with their weights on. Naruto was nodding his head at the first impression of the new recruits.

_"Perhaps they are going to become members after all."_ he thought as he finished the warm ups with his new army of recruits. Naruto then went to the Yukikage tower, expecting to see the Yukikage engaged in a series of paperwork. However, when he got there, Daisuke was standing in front of him.

"So, how's the new regimen?" he asked as Naruto nodded. "Ah, I just had this top secret project finished with the latest chakra armor. This prototype armor is actually expanded to include the arm and the leg guards of the armor, calling it the chakra exosuit. this new exosuit gives the wearer unlimited strength in taijutsu attacks, as well as immunity from ninjutsu and genjutsu. However, the exosuit also changes color at the wearer's will, given the fact that when you wear this exosuit, your Newtype senses allows it to change."

"So when do I get to wear it?" Naruto asked.

"Now, since I want you to train and fight in this new exosuit. After this new regimen, you will be adapted in the new suit. A warning however: the exosuit also turns you into a hardened warrior with emotions surpressed. So you'll adapt better on the battlefield, but a tremendous cost in the form of your emotions. Your new exosuit comes with two sets of gauntlets for your hands, as well as two new sais equipped in your holsters along with kunai and shuriken. The sword will come in later, since you'll train in kenjutsu with all your recruits. The exosuit also somes in with a helmet that can totally mask your already masked face. So it's like a mask within a mask. By the way, I also want to see you after your speech."

"Thank you, Yukikage-sama." said Naruto as he bowed and left. Once he left the office, Naruto then went to the bathroom and changed into his new exosuit. When he was done, the new chunin in exosuit marched onto the training field where he was about to address his new recruits about what will they learn. Naruto counted the number of recruits, and was shocked to find that there were over nine thousand shinobi that joined this elite army, already mixed with the number of a whopping two hundred fifty thousand and three hundred shinobi in arms. Already add that to the other sixty percent of the population as civilians, Yukigakure no Sato is a powerhouse.

"Our leader is here!" one of the recruits said as Naruto stepped out into a podium. He silenced them with a gesture as the crowd fell quiet.

"For our real training, we will emphasize on versatality. All of you must have lessons in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu. There will be a sixth of the recruits that will learn medical jutus while another sixth of the recruits will learn fuinjutsu. The rest will learn regular things." he announced as the recruits still stayed silent. "This training will take a month to complete, so we have to constantly train past our limits."

Naruto then stepped out of the podium as the crowd went to their first physical training. He ran into Daisuke with Shinosuke and Shinn in tow.

"Naruto-san, how's the speech?" Shinn asked as Daisuke anticipated this news.

"Great, but I don't know if it will take a month to master all of these." Naruto replied honestly as the Yukikage sighed.

"They will, because the instructors are required to teach the Kage Bunshin as the recruits enlarge their chakra reserves." Daisuke replied. "I'm afraid we can't have the training for a month because the Jonin Exams are coming. We already had to postpone it because of your training. But let me see if I can arrange for the exams to be held elsewhere."

Just then, a messenger nin had arrived at the duo as Daisuke looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked as the messenger nin delivered the message. He read it and was shocked at the contents of the message.

_To the patchworker with the Sharingan,_

_You have disturbed our attempts at our new order as you take in the demon brat that should have been executed in the most glorifying and brutal way possible. As a result, we the council on behalf of our Godaime Hokage, hereby cut off relations with Yuki no Kuni and Yukigakure no Satou._

_Danzo-sama of LOGOS._

_Leader of Ne_

"Get the council immediately. Naruto, I want you in this meeting as well, since it concerns your former home." Daisuke ordered as he and the said blond jinchuuriki rushed to Yukigakure's council chambers. "And get us the Daimyo as well."

"Hai, Yukikage-sama." the messenger nin replied as Naruto accompanied the Yukikage when suddenly he received another flash. When Naruto looked around, he saw a long blond haired man without the mask. "You are one of Durandal-san's patients."

"Indeed I am, Asuka-san. My name's Rau Le Creuset and I noticed a newtype in the midst." the stranger said as Naruto looked at him through his helmet. "I'm certain that this young fellow is the Newtype that Gilbert was referring to."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Naruto said as he shook Le Creuset's hands. When they reached the council chamber, they ran into yet another familiar face as well. "Durandal-san, right?"

"Yes, Naruto-san. I see you've met Le Creuset as well. I know that you and he will become great friends when you all have joined ZAFT." Durandal replied as he also shook the blond jinchuuriki's hands. "We came here from the PLANTs because I also want to see if you're genetically comaptible with someone."

"I see. Well, come with us and have a seat in the meeting." Daisuke replied as they went inside. Assembled in the chambers were countless numbers of clan heads as a group of civilian heads also came. "We have come here for one reason, and that is what to do with the threat thtat came from Konoha. It is disrespectful to our village's survival and sovereignty of our nation."

"We should have gone to war with them." one civilian head replied as another civilian spoke up.

"Yukikage-sama, should we reject the threat?" the civilian that spoke up. "We don't want to suffer the same fate as those guys from Uzu no Kuni."

"We should mobilize our forces for self-defense purposes only." the Yukikage replied as Naruto was thinking. "And what about the Jonin Exams? Should we postpone it? The answer is no, we cannot postpone it, because other villages then would see us as weak and pathetic. But I agree that we should pull it back another three months in time for the new recruits to finish their training."

The council members were then arguing more about this issue than any other thing as Daisuke massaged his head. Naruto then decided to speak up.

"It's true that we should pull the Jonin Exams three months back, but by the time that happens, there is another village that would host the exams." Naruto said as Daisuke looked at him. "I'm not sure what the threat from Konoha would do to us, but we can launch a pre-emptive strike if the threat grows bigger."

"Naruto-san, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Daisuke replied back as another civilian spoke up, this time a representative from the armed forces of Yuki no Kuni.

"Our men can do the job. Just tell us when and where and we'll do it." the military attache replied.

Just then, a messenger hawk came into the council chamber and went straight to the Yukikage's arms. Daisuke then opened the letter and read it. He again grew shocked at the contents, but the message wasn't from Konoha.

"Well, I'll be damned. Iwa and Kumo are planning to recognize us as the sixth great nation along with Kiri." he said as Naruto glanced at him. "Suna would have recognized us right away, if it wasn't for Konoha's dangerous attitude."

"So, what are we going to do?" another civilian head said. At that moment, Durandal spoke up.

"I came back here because I want to see the genetic compatabilities betwwen Naruto-san and another person in terms of procreation." Durandal explained as the council heads listened. "We can wait for Koyuki-sama and see if she can be a suitable match."

When the discussions resumed, Durandal then summoned Naruto to yet another DNA extraction session by swabbing his mouth. Then, he placed the swabbed cotton swabber into a cylander container and waited. After a few minutes, Koyuki arrived in the council chamber accompanied by Le Creuset.

"Here is the princess, although she reminded me of the mother of that bastard Mu La Flaga." Le Creuset muttered as Koyuki bowed to him.

"Thank you for escorting me, Le Creuset-san." Koyuki said as she went to Durandal and he swabbed her mouth. He then went to an abandoned laboratory where the DNA samples are researched. While he started to do the research, Le Creuset then started to speak for the Yukikage.

"It's true that this village has to postpone the assessment event, because of the length of time that it takes to fully train an army. Seeing as if they were tested right away while their training is half-complete, it would be like sending a half trained platoon of soldiers to combat three army divisions at once." Le Creuset explained as the councilors gasped at his logic. "The last thing that you people want to do is to deploy this elite unit while they are still training."

"You may be right, kind stranger." one of the shinobi heads replied. "But how can we just ignore the threat from Konoha when we can be in great danger?"

"Simple, you play power diplomacy, as you buy time." Le Creuset replied back as Durandal came back with the results. "What is it, Gilbert?"

"Well, Naruto and Koyuki-hime are indeed a match, since their Newtype senses compliment each other." Durandal said. "It also states that my planned formation of the Destiny Plan is successful in finding matches for future generation creations."

"All right, getting back to the task at hand." Daisuke said as he banged the gavel. "Le Creuset-san is right. We got to buy time while the threat is still hanging from the balance. If we play our cards right, Iwa and Kumo will convince Konoha to back off. Even if we can't count on them, we still have to launch a pre-emptive strike."

The council murmured in agreement as the Yukikage concluded the meeting. Koyuki smiled at Naruto as she heard of Durandal's results.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure we can elope once this thing is over." she said as she hugged the blond jinchuuriki in the exosuit.

"Yes, my hime. But there are matters which I have to take care of." Naruto replied. Mamoru and Shinosuke then passed by as Shinn poked his back. "What is it?"

"We have to be getting back." Shinn replied as Koyuki once again was escorted out by Le Creuset. Meanwhile, Daisuke then instructed a messenger nin.

"I'll write a message to Konoha and see what happens." he said as the messenger nin listened.

* * *

In Konoha, Tsunade was never a happy camper. After yet hearing about how Shizune was taken hostage and used as an object lesson, she was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. To make matters worse, Danzo came into the room as Koharu and Homura accompanied him.

"What do you guys want?" she asked angrily as Koharu spoke up.

"Tsunade-sama, we had to send a threat to Yukigakure no Sato over the issue at hand." she replied, causing the slug sannin to glare at her. "Rest assure, we will make sure they comply with our wishes."

Just then, a messenger bird came up to the old war hawk as he opened up the note. His face instantly grew furious as he read the note.

"That filthy patchworker!" Danzo thundered as Tsunade looked at him. "They say that we have the guts to challenge them when they think that we can be bested."

"Well, let me see the note." Tsunade said as Danzo handed her the note.

_To the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and her puppet masters,_

_We as the people of Yukikagure no Sato, Will not tolerate this utter threat imposed on us. We will also not tolerate the severe ostracization of one Naruto Uzumaki and the calling for his death. He has proved to be valuable to our village and we are certaily not going to turn him over to his hometown. If there is anything I can do, it's that from here on in, Yukigakure no SAto will cut off relations with Konohagakure no Sato and impose an embargo on Hi no Kuni. Therefore, no one from Hi no Kuni shall enter the territory of Yuki no Kuni._

_Daisuke Asuka,_

_Nidaime Yukikage_

"Well, that was interesting. Yet we have lost an ally as a result." Tsunade replied as Danzo gritted his teeth.

"We must teach those impudent patchworkers that Konoha cannot be bested by the likes of them!" he thundered again as Homura nodded. "If they establish realtions with Iwa and Kumo, there's no telling what the demon brat would do if he joined forces with the very people that wanted him dead because of his father."

"We have pushed him off our lives, so we're paying for it." the slug sannin replied.

"If we can't get our message across the entire country, then we'll revert ot reprisals. For any appeasement towards Yuki no Kuni, we take ten hostages and kill them." Homura answered back instead. "Danzo-sama, we have to go if we want to have a chance of getting the Uchiha to become a free man."

"Like I'd ever let you do that." she said as Danzo sighed in disgust.

"We're going." he said as the three elders left the Hokage's office. Tsunade gritted her teeth as she looked at the Hokage monument.

"What could you have done, Sarutobi-sensei?"

The Haruno clan were in a midst of a crisis right now. they feared that their disgraced nephew Kojiro would seek revenge and kill them as Itachi Uchiha had done.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked as her mother was still sacred.

"Sakura-chan, we don't know yet, but the demon brat should be found soon-" Sachiko replied but her husband cut her off.

"The 'demon brat' as you call it, just happened to be the most dangerous persoon in the world." Unato Haruno replied back with anger. "WE have beaten it to a pulp, to the point where it can set off like a time bomb. If the demon brat joined forces with the traitor and the freak Kojiro, it will truly be the death of us. The Uchiha traitor deserved to die for his crimes."

The rest of the Harunos were clamoring for the death of the 'demon brat' as Sakura looked down with guilt.

"As far as I'm concerned, we cannot shame our ally the Namikaze clan. Despite the fact that Minato had made terrible decisions." Unato replied as Sakura left her house for a walk.

* * *

An Iwa nin that was traveling from Yuki no Kuni went back to her village as she was going to deliver a very pleasing news. She went to the Tsuchikage's office as the rest of the villagers looked on. She arrived at the Tsuchikage tower as the Tsuchikage was working ona paperwork.

"What is it?" the Tsuchikage asked as her eyes looked at the kunoichi that delivered a note. She read the note and was ecstatic. "It seems that the Kiroi Senko's son has fled the wretched village after all. Send word to Kumo that we're using diplomacy on Yukigakure no Sato. It's time I meet this Daisuke Asuka in person."

"What of the Jonin Exams?" the messenger nin asked.

"We'll have to host it. Send that message as well, since this note says that they got the elite unit being trained in there." the Tsuchikage replied as the messenger nin left. "Well, this is interesting after all."

* * *

The world watches as the new shinobi from Yukigakure competes in the exams. As Naruto and his friends are being tested against his old comrades, he then found with his new powers to be brutal in every form. The news changes as the location of the Jonin Exams are changed to a more secure location.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: Clash in the Mountains

Show the world your talent, Yukigakure!


	5. Phase 05: Clash in the Mountains

So, here's the fifth chapter of Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart. And we have a yes on the earlier poll that I've set up. This time, I will give response to the review that were given to me by you readers:

Elemental Dragon Swordsman: _Alright! good chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next!_

Response: _Thank you for being a loyal reader to this fic, and I will promise you more chapters ahead. _

Gravenimage: _Great sotry and if Naruto is twelve years old than you're pairing him with the wrong person I mean Koyuki is like twenty she's too old for him that is if you change Naruto's age update soon._

Response: Like I said, the age gap don't matter. Hell, there's even a NarutoxKurenai, or NarutoxAnko fics and even NarutoxTsunade fics that are published and they don't care about age gaps. However, I'm falling short of a lemon fic. Eventually, I'm planning a crossover pairing of either NarutoxMeer from GSD or NarutoxLunamaria.

Burning Truth: _Well this is a good one up from its previous incarnations everything is working out good and has a better back-story so nice work._

Now were you asked the question "Should the new and improved Naruto have the characteristics of Rau Le Creuset and the Shredder combined?

IF yes, I can assure you, I will write a part where Naruto beats the crap out of Sakura and Sasuke and possibly kill them without remorse.

IF no, Naruto will be recaptured and tamed by the Konoha kunoichi except Sakura. But that may not be the case." I would say yes to giving Naruto a mix of those characteristics as long as you keep at least some of Naruto's in the mix it should work out perfectly.

And I hope you remember the advice I gave you in the older incartions of this story they just might help you, but I'll leave that up to you.

Well once agan good job thus far.

Response: I will take heed of your advice from the earlier incarnations. Yes, Naruto will have those characteristics.

alone shadow dream: _grea story_

Response: Thank you for being kind.

scione: _yes on the pole hey you could all way's have naruto ans saskue fighting and and saskue amost kill's one or 2 of the Konoha kunoichi's naruto saves them and brings them back were they deside to join with him in snow or he could save Shizune and bring here back to snow and she stays there so they cant use here to hert Tsunade but danzo dont let Tsunade know they dont got her so you can still play out what your planing hope i helped._

Response: Well, I will have Ino or Hinata chase Naruto throughout the Gundam Seed series as it will be a criss cross chase with Athrun convincing Kira to join ZAFT and Ino or Hinata to convince Naruto to join Orb.

Well, there's your responses. So without further ado, Phase 05 if here! By the way, it's the new arc.

* * *

Phase 05: Clash in the Mountains

The Tsuchikage was writing a note telling the Yukikage that Iwa will host the Jonin Exams and that they hoped that they see the son of Konoha's Kiroi Senko unharmed. After she had done that, she got a messenger hawk to send the message as it flew away. An assistant came in to ask her a question about the word that the messenger nin had told him.

"Tsuchikage-sama, why can't Yuki host the exams?" the assistant asked.

"Because we haven't recognized them as the sixth major power yet. Instead, wither Kumo or our village will host the exams. It will be lucky too, since Konoha can't send their chunin into here to be tested since the grudges were still in place in the last war." the Tsuchikage replied as her head drooped down. "Well, I'd better see if Daisuke Asuka can recognize that they have the full support of our village."

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama." the assistant replied as he left.

In the Yukikage tower in the snow covered village, Daisuke was handling the missions for a genin team that was fresh out of the academy. After finishing the task at hand, the Yukikage looked up to see a messenger hawk come up to him with a note attached to it. He immediately opened it as the Yukikage recognized the seal of the Tsuchikage.

_To the Nidaime Yukikage of Yukigakure no Sato,_

_In this kind of event that you can't host the exams, we will do it in your stead. However, you have to place a limit on the chunin that will enter from your village to five hundred, despite the fact that you have four times the amount of chunin that your village possess. And we also thank you for liberating the son of the Kiro Senko from the clutches of Konoha. I know how you fell, as Iwa has a considerable amount of coordinators resided within our village walls. We will have the exams started in two weeks._

_Yondaime Tsuchikage_

"Well, it looks like we're saved after all." Daisuke thought as he looked at the window. He remembered what the man Le Creuset said about sending half trained chunin into the Jonin Exams and failing it right away. But not only that, he can send five hundred chunin to participate from the regular shinobi force, in which one hundred will be from the elite unit the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai. He then summoned the assistant and gave him orders.

"I wnat you to summon Team Mamoru and Team Nadare right away." Daisuke ordered as the assistant shinobi, a jonin, left the tower in a flash. He then found Mamoru and his team supervising Naruto training with the new recruits in kenjutsu.

"All right, the sword is not just a weapon, but also a part of yourself. Keep that in mind." Naruto explained as the assistant came up to him. "What is it?"

"Yukikage-sama wants to see you." the assistant said as Naruto rushed to the Yukikage tower, but not before saying to them that he had mattes to take care of. The assistant then also summoned Mamoru and his team, as well as Fubuki, Mizore and Nadare along with Kojiro and an unknown girl who had violet hair and grey eyes. When they arrived at the Yukikage's office, Daisuke was looking at them with a satisfaction in his face.

"Well, I have good news for you all." he said as Naruto loked at him from his masked face. "The Jonin Exams will be relocated and will happen in Iwagakure. So that means, we only have two weeks to prepare you all, especially you, Naruto. Since you don't have a team to back on. Instead, either you can be in a team with Nadare-sensei, or you can be an apprentice with Itachi-san."

"Well, where is Itachi anyway?" Mamoru asked as the said elder Uchiha appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, didn't see you there."

"I was just observing the new recruits with my Sharingan." Itachi replied as Naruto sighed. "So, am I to understand that I will take Naruto-kun as an apprentice, Yukikage-sama?"

"Well, yes, or he can be with Nadare-sensei." Daisuke replied. "Whatever the choice that Naruto makes."

"I want to be an apprentice with Itachi-sensei." Naruto replied as Itachi looked at him. "At least I'll kick Sasuke's ass if I ever see him again. He's the reason why I got kicked out of the village anyways."

"There will be time for revenge later, but what matters is that I've got to train you more in genjutsu. you may have created your own genjutus, but I still have to teack you how to identify and counter genjutsu."

"All right, Itachi-sempai." Naruto replied back again as Daisuke spoke up.

"So now, all we have to do is to find a third person to be in Nadare-san's team to take the exams." Daisuke replied as he heard a knock. "Come on in."

The newcomer was a impsoing figure with a battle scar in his face. He had those same eyes as Naruto, but his hair was blue instead of blond.

"Ah, this is Kentaro Akabane, the chunin that will be with Nadare-san's team He was originally from here, but his parents were from Kumo." Daisuke explained as the newcomer nodded. "Kentaro, your team's sensei is Nadare Roga, and your teammates are Kojiro Haruno, and Yuriko Kana Seiran."

"Ah, the girl that was kicked out of the Seiran clan for speaking out against the policies of Blue Cosmos." Kentaro said as Yuriko glared at him. "What's the matter?"

"I feel just like Kojiro." Yuriko replied as Daisuke sighed. "Well, yukikage-sama, should we get prepared for the exams?"

"Yes, you're all dismissed. By the way, within those two weeks, I will give you guys missions." Daisuke replied as they left.

Naruto went on his way to training with Itachi as Kisame joined up with them. Itachi sighed in relief at the thought of taking in the blond as an apprentice as a way to get even with his foolish otoutou.

* * *

Kakashi was never a happy jolly man, especially hearing about the exile of his sensei's child. He at first was confused. But the attitudes of the villagers and the swastika paintings on Naruto's old house reminded him of the sad reality. He was reading more Icha Icha books than ever, having to disband Team Seven because Sakura was the one that caused Naruto's banishment and the threat of execution if he ever stepped inside the village walls. Worse was to follow when Danzo was planning to resort ot reprisals if their demands were not met. So far, no one was hurt but the Hyuga clan were in danger of becoming one of those hostages that were going to be lined up and shot to death by the same gunman that took Shizune hostage. While the copy nin was indulging in man's greatest treasure, he didn't realize that he bumped headfirst into a kunoichi that he was inclined to avoid, which was Anko.

"So, Kakashi-kun. Reading that trash again, I see." Anko smirked as she got a kunai and tried to slice the book in half, but Kakashi replied by vanishing from sight again. "Well, I'll need Kurenai-chan's services to get that pervert out of that book."

Anko then went to search for the genjutsu mistress as she saw a purple haired ANBU kunoichi interacting with a suspicious looking figure. She started to eavesdrop as the purple haired ANBU talked to the unknown figure.

"Tell the Yukikage that I am planning to join them soon." she said as the figure nodded, but what she didn't realize was the she was being watched, but not by Anko, but by the Ne ANBU. they surrounded her as the Yuki shinobi that was talking to her revealed herself.

"So, Uzuki-san is a traitor to our new order. I swear to kami that Konoha's getting more rebellious." one Ne ANBU gritted his teeth as the Yuki kunoichi activated the all familiar Byakugan.

"What is she? Is she a Hyuga or something?" the purple haired ANBU wondered as the figure with the Byakugan charged at them. "I'd better flee."

She ran away as the Ne ANBu started to give chase, but the figure was chasing the Ne ANBU instead of them chasing her.

"Figures." she said as she whipped out a pistol and shot the leader of the pack. He fell as the Ne ANBU then gave attention to her. "You're all dead meat to me. For I am Mayura Akabane, and I am here to exterminate you all."

She then went into a Jyuken stance as more Ne ANBU surrounded her. She then started to attack them all at once.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Mayura yelled as she stunned one Ne ANBU member and incapacitaited another. However, this time the Ne ANBU that was chasing the defecting purple haired woman were ready to die. They charged as Mayura then made a handsign.

"Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu!" she yelled as a large wave of water appeared from the sea and engulfed the approaching enemy shinobi. She then resumed her journey with the said ANBU leading the way.

Back in the enemy village, Anko then went to the training rounds where Kurenai was training her team. The genjutsu mistress then looked up to see her friend rushing to her.

"What is it, Anko? Is it Kakashi acting perverted again?" Kurenai asked.

"No, it's Yuugao-chan. She's left the village with the spy from Yukigakure." Anko replied as Kurenai looked at her with shocked. "We'd better get to the Hokage right away."

The two kunoichi rushed to the Hokae Tower, only to be dominated by ANBU that were not loyal to the old war hawk. They were frantically trying to search for their friend, unaware that she had defected to Yuki already. As Anko and Kurenai went all the way to the Hokage's office, they spotted Tsunade arguing with Danzo and the two fascist elders.

"Now why would you recommend that Yuugao Uzuki be executed when she hasn't done anything yet?" the slug sannin asked when they arrived.

"She has been charged with treason against the village and got in our way of our new order." Danzo replied as Koharu also poke up.

"This is the reason why we have to be a little harsher on traitors. But the Uchiha is a special case, since he has the sharingan." she replied.

"And if either Hinata or Neji Hyuga were the last ones to have the Byakugan, would you give them a special treatment?" Tsunade asked back.

"Technically, yes. But they must also be fascists. that means not being a demon lover." Homura answered back as Anko spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, Yuugao-san left the village with a Yuki nin by the name of Mayura Akabane." she said, causing the elders to impale at that thought. "She had those same eyes as the Hyuga clan, but she had different color of hair."

"Well, this is going nowhere." Tsunade replied as the elders stayed behind. "What of Kakashi and Gai's reports?"

"Nothing so far, but I swear one of these days, I'm going to burn the smuts that he reads. As for Gai, well I can burn his jumpsuits as well." Kurenai replied as Anko smirked. "I don't know what is happening to the jonins right now."

"Well, going on to the next issue. The Jonin Exams that will happen in Yuki. Well, it can't happen, because technically, it's not a member of the five shinobi nations. However, it asked Iwa to host it in its stead. So we need some chunin that can enter the exam." the slug sannin explained.

"Well, we can ask the Uchiha to enter it. After all, we will promote him while he is still in prison. The Haruno girl could be a suitable choice to go, and as for the Nara boy. I guess he can go, sicne he's actually chunin." Koharu said. "So, we'll give the Uchiha permission to compete in the Jonin Exams."

"A little warning however: the Iwa shinobi wouldn't take kindly if we tried to assault them." Tsunade said again as the elders bowed and left.

* * *

When Sasuke was still in prison, he would often mumble again and again that he has to kill a certain blond. He looked up when the three elders camerr up to him.

"What is it, Danzo-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"We will give you permission to compete in the Jonin Exams in Iwa." the war hawk replied as Koharu gave him the chunin vest. "we also promote you to the rank of chunin for your services to the village."

"Thank you. And when do I get the training from your Ne?" Sasuke said. "I need the training to kill the dobe."

"Well, we can ask Tsunade or persuade her to clear you of all charges with the hostages that we took." Danzo said. "So, come with us right now."

Sasuke got out of prison as the guard that was responsible for him was knocked out. They went back to the Hokage tower to see Tsunade, who wasn't in the mood to see them, especially when they had just saw her regarding Yuugao's defection. Tsunade glared at the three elders and Sasuke as Homura spoke up.

"We demand that Sasuke Uchiha be cleared of all charges right away." he said.

"What happened to the fair trial?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"There will be no trial, since circumstances had stated that the Uchiha must be promoted." Koharu replied as the same gunman that took Shizune came up to them. "We will take hostages if our demands are not met."

As to prove their point, the gunman had ran into the rest of the village and seized hostages. When he came back, the hostages included three Main branch Hyugas, an Akimichi clan member, three ANBU shinobi that were loyal to Tsunade, as well as Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Well, what will it be?" Danzo asked.

"No." Tsunade replied, causing the gunman to shoot one of the ANBU in the head. When Tsunade refused again, another ANBU was shot. "All right."

"Good, but I'm a little disappointed in you. Your stubbornness has cost you dearly." Danzo said snidely as they left.

In the Haruno household, Danzo, Koharu and Homura knocked on the door of their house. Unato answered the call and said. "You're looking for Sakura, right Danzo-sama?"

"Yes, Unato-san. Is she around? 'Cuz we want to train her for the jonin exam now that we will promote her to the rank of chunin if she can do a little test for us." Danzo replied back.

Unato then went inside and looked for Sakura. A minute later, he came back with her in tow. "Well, here she is."

"Danzo-sama, what a surprise." Sakura replied. "Of course I will do the test for promotion."

"That's the spirit." Koharu replied as she came along with them. When they arrived at an open field, there was one Ne ANBU that was waiting for them. "We ahve the examinee for the promotion to chunin."

"I see." she said as the Ne ANBU kunoichi started to attack Sakura. She replied with countering her move, but it was a bad move on her part as Sakura was knocked down. She got up quickly as the attacking kunoichi got a kunai out. The Haruno girl responded with a genjutsu as she dispelled it, only to be kicked in the face. Finally, she gave up as Sakura panted. "She passes."

"So it seems." Homura replied. "Well, Sakura-san. You have passed, and you have now become a chunin." Koharu then gave her a chunni vest as Sasuke shook her hand.

* * *

timeskip to two weeks later

* * *

Naruto was speeding up with Itachi as Mamoru's team also sped up with them. They were fully prepared for the exams now that their training had been constant with having to teach the elite unit to function well. They, along with the five hundred other Yuki shinobi , were goign to prove that they're the best shinobi in the world.

"Itachi-sempai, how long until we get to Iwa?" Naruto asked.

"It will be a long time." Itachi replied as they sped through the forests of Hi no Kuni before going northwest in the direction of Iwa. "We must hurry."

Their journey was fast, even for a well trained Naruto in an exosuit. Finally, when they reached the fortress village of Iwagakure no Sato, the villagers there bowed to the Yuki shinobi as Naruto looked around. Many of them were clamoring to see the son of Konoha's Kiroi Senko in a Yukigakure uniform. They went straight to the Iwagakure academy there to join up with the examinees. Naruto wasn't pleased when he saw Sasuke there.

"What's teme doing here?" Naruto thought as Sasuke looked at him with curiosity. Sakura went up to Sasuke and looked at him also.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I can beat that thing in that suit." he replied, causing Sakura to nod in agreement.

The written portion of the exam was a bit harder for them, mainly because it was like the Chunin Exams. They had to cheat in order to get the answers, and Nauto was well prepared to cheat to get the answers. After receiving a pass in the written portion, Naruto and Mamoru's team went to a secluded part of the mountain where the second test is located.

"The second portion of this exam's objective is to retrieve a secret document that is located beneath this mountain." the second proctor said as Naruto was listening. "This exam will take around three days only, so if you run out of time, you fail. There will be a lot of competition, so be prepared to deal a lot of damage to your enemies."

The examinees then entered the mountain, where the secret document was located. While Naruto was looking for the document, he laid some traps for any incoming shinobi. His hopes were raised when Sasuka and Sakura along with an emotionless man fell to the trap.

"Dammit!" Sasuke griited his teeth as Naruto decided to appear. "You! You're from before."

"Geez, teme. I don't know if you can remember me." Naruto replied coldly as Sakura charged at him. He responded with a backhand at her face. "Is that all you can do, Sakura-teme?"

"How dare you call me teme!" she yelled as she tried to kick Naruto in the face, but instead Naruto punched her in the face so much, her jaw was dislocated. The emotionless man then made some handsigns.

"Ninpou: Chouju Giga!" he yelled as he made some painting on the scroll as Naruto made some handsigns.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" he said as small multiple flames came out of his masked mouth. "Hyoton: Nadare Roga no Jutsu!"

An ice wolf came suddenly came in as Sasuke made some handsigns. NAruto then recognized the handsign and also made some different handsigns.

"Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Ja no Kushi!"

Fire and water clashed as Naruto and Sasuke fought each other in a taijutsu match. Sakura then took this opportunity to distract him when suddenly Shinosuke and Amaya appeared with Shinn holding a scroll. Naruto then grabbed an abandoned scroll and punched Sasuke in the jaw, dislocating it.

"Farewell now." he said as Naruto, Shinosuke, Amaya and Shinn left the Konoha trio, bruised and broken.

* * *

The trials that come in shapes and sizes as Naruto and his friends try and eliminate each other in a match that can seal the fate of their opponents. However, something from the past has clicked in his mind as the man with the exosuit glanced at his opponent.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: The Baptism of Blood and Ice

Take them out, Yukigakure shinobi!


	6. Phase 06: The Baptism of Blood and Ice

So, Phase 06 is here, and I would like to respond to yet another reviews for this story. But before it kicks off, I would like to say that this story's updates would be a little slower than usual since my home computer is down and being fixed. However, I can only respond to important reviews, So, here's some of them:

OBSERVER01: loved the little tussle naruto had with sasgay and the pink banshee. if you need inspiration, i recomend reading Gundam Seed: Fallen Angel. Its a great naruto/Gundam seed/GS Destiny crossover w/ elements from Gundam wing. he pilots the the wing zero & the epyon gundams. the pairing is naruto/lunamaria. Hell why not give your naruto an upgraded version of the Epyon? Its the most Badass looking mech of all time in my opinion.

Response: Well, I did have it marked as my favorites. But there's an OC in the Gundam Seed verse that will pilot the Wing Zero and the Epyon.

Burning Truth: Ok this wasn't half bad, but it just seemed a little bit rushed thow and it just for some reason seemed to be missing something what that something is I have no idea what.

Other then that this chapter has worked out nicely.

Response: You're right, since this was a little rushed. But like I said, the story's updates will go a little slower than usual.

So, without a further ado, Phase 06 is here.

* * *

Phase 06: The Baptism of Blood and Ice

Three days after the examinations that took place in Iwa, the examinees were then rested up. Shinosuke then took this opportunity to get to know Kentaro Akabane.

"So, are you by chance related to Mayura-sensei?" he asked the newcomer.

"Yeah, but I'm also related to the Hyugas, so I have the Byakugan. That's why Kumo treated the Akabane clan like royalty." Kentaro replied as Shinn came up to them. "Shinn Asuka, isn't it? What is it?"

"It's time for the preliminary rounds." he said as they three Yuki shinobi went down to the arean where the fight will take place. On the way, they happened to bump into Sasuke, Sakura and the painter nin. Sasuke glared at them with hate.

"What are you looking at?" Shinosuke asked angrily as Sasuke made a fist.

"I will kill you all and avenge my defeat at the hands of a filthy patachworker." Sasuke replied as Shinn ignored him.

"What was that?' he asked feining ignorance. At that time, Sakura was ready to bash Shinn in the head with her fist, but the younger Asuka was prepared and twisted her arm. "Trying to beat me into submission, teme?"

"Why are you idiots calling me teme?" Sakura yelled. At that moment, a voice that she didn't hear in a long time replied.

"Because you and the rest of the accursed family ruined our lives, Sakura-onee-teme." Kojiro retorted as he appeared from the shadows. "It's time I get my revenge by killing you. I may be similar to Sasuke-teme, but I'm no worse than the likes of you."

Kojiro then walked away as the rest of the Yuki nin soon followed suit. When they arrived at the arena floor, the third proctor then announced the matches for the preliminary round.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Shinn Asuka**

The two combatants were already on the floor when the said proctor sighed.

"All right. The rules state that for any matches, the combatant is proclaimed the winner when the defeated combatant is either unable to continue or knocked out." he said. "Go!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as did Shinn. Both combatants them made the same handsigns.

"Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!"

Both attacks were met with tremendous force as Shinn's Goukyakuu were blue flames while Sasuke's flames were red. They proceeded to engage in a taijutsu match with Shinn launching his move.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Shinn yelled as five clones appeared. Sasuke then laughed maliciously with that move.

"You're even more pathetic than that dobe." Sasuke said as the Shinn clones dived at the Uchiha while creating yet another handsigns.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" the clones yelled as they detonated themselves, causing Sasuke to get caught in the explosion. The Uchiha then struggled to get up from the floor as Shinn made more handsigns.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Shinn yelled as a blue flamed dragon appeared and fired its flames at the unconscious combatant. At the moment, Sasuke's cursed seal started to act up and he went into level one. The younger Asuka then also activated the cursed seal. "Give me more power to beat the crap out of this guy!"

Sasuke then made the same handsigns as before, causing Shinn to create a different handsign.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

Both attacks cancelled each other as smoke started to appear. However, Shinn was already making yet another handsign when Sasuke started to go to the level two of the cursed seal.

"Shoot! I've gotta get this thing over with!" Shinn said to himself as he called the attack. "Raiton: Jibashiri!"

A sudden storm was brewing as a lightning bolt started to fall from the sky as Shinn held his fingertips to redirect the electricity to the incoming Uchiha. Sasuke then dodged it while the younger Asuka ambushed him with a genjutsu.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!" Shinn said quietly as he disappeared from view. Sasuke quickly realized the trick and said 'kai!' to dispel the genjutsu. However, Shinn was already forming a ball of chakra as Sasuke looked at him. Shinn then charged towards the CS2 mode Sasuke and made some handsigns. A minute later, a ball of electricity was formed in his hands as both combatants charged at each other.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both attacks were seem to collide, but Shinn made a feint as he sidestepped at an enraged Uchiha as he delivered the ball of swirling chakra into his back. When Sasuke felt the attack, he screamed with agony as Shinn poured more of his chakra into the ball, enlarging the Rasengan. The Uchiha then fell into the ground as Shinn panted.

"Shousha, Shinn Asuka."

The next matches were a series of draws as a lot of Yuki shinobi battled each other to a draw, to the surprise of the Iwa hosts. Finally, after two or more matches, the billboard came up with two names.

**Sakura Haruno vs Kojiro Haruno**

Both Harunos glared at each other with killing intent as the proctor explained the rules again. After he started the match, Kojiro made some handsigns that Sakura didn't recognize.

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A minute after the summoning, a large kangaroo appeared out of nowhere as it glared at the younger Haruno. The great kangaroo then spoke up to Kojiro as he made some more handsings.

"What is it do you want, Kojiro?" the kangaroo asked.

"I want you to help me with the thrashing of this girl right here." Kojiro said.

"Very well, but you owe me after this." the kangaroo replied as Kojiro henged into another copy of another kangaroo. "Kangaru Rendan!"

The two kangaroos then charged full speed at the younger Haruno as Sakura was pummeled from every direction. Back int he stage, Naruto was watching the scene with satisfaction as revenge on the pink haired banshee was being brought out right now. Back to the match, or rather, fast forward to the end of the match, Sakura fell unconscious as Kojiro punched her in the head.

"Shousha, Kojiro Haruno."

**Shinosuke Asuka vs Kentaro Akabane**

The two combatants then followed the same procedure as the first few matches as the proctor explaiend the rules. After he started the match, Kentaro activated the Byakugan as Shinosuke activated the Sharingan.

"Well, since our chakra armor pretty much repels our genjutsu and ninjutsu, we should go for a classic taijutsu match, huh Shinosuke?" Kentaro said.

"You got it, but let's do ninjutsu and genjutsu for the fun of it." Shinosuke replied as Kentaro got into an unknown stance, which was a little similar to the Hyuga stance. "Dammit, that must be the infamous Akabane taijutsu stance."

Shinosuke then threw a kunai at Kentaro as the said Akabane dodged the incoming weapon, only to fall into a trap that was cleverly set by the older Asuka.

"Ninpou: Kage Kunai Rendan no Jutsu." Shinosuke said as he glanced around for Kentaro, who seemed to have hidden himself. With just a nick of time, Shinosuke dodged the ambush that Kentaro set up by launching a barrage of shuriken and kunai, but he tripped into an explosive trap. The trap was triggered by Kentaro's single handed seal as Shinosuke dodged the attack like crazy. Shinosuke and Kentaro's match lasted for even longer than five hours as both of them tried to outwit each other, but to no avail. Finally, both comabtants decided to give it up.

"This match is a draw."

In the audience, many shinobi that were watching were amazed by the tactics that the two combatants have displayed. Mamoru was amazed at how his student can last longer in his match.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Sai**

This match was anticipated by the Iwa examinees as the blond jinchuuriki in the exosuit stepped up against an emotionless boy with an artistic ability. The proctor had explained the rules for the umpteenth time, as both combatants looked at each other with contempt. Or rather, Naruto looked at the boy with contempt.

"Begin!" he said as both combatants rushed towards each other. The boy called Sai then made some quick paintings as he made some handsigns.

"Ninpou: Chouju Giga!" he said as the painting came to life. Naruto smirked under his mask and made some handsigns quickly.

"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki no Jutsu!" he said coldly as the attack literally froze the painting right in its tracks. Then, Naruto made some handsigns as he formed a swirling fireball in his hand. "Katon: Rasenshuriken Bakudan!"

The swirling fireball then made contact with the frozen paintings as it literally melted and ignited, causing an explosion. When both combatants fell unconscious to the ground, the proctor mmediately called a draw, but an arm with a gauntlet came out of the ground as Naruto reappeared in his exosuit, unscatched. Sai then said something that would have sent him to a grave.

"Do you give up, demon child? You should die, for Danzo-sama's sake." the boy said as he found himself face to face with a glaring masked man with a gauntlet in his throat. "Are you going to kill me, demon child?"

Naruto then slammed his gauntlet into Sai's gut as he gasped for air as blood came out of him. The fallen Ne member then collapsed to his death as Naruto announced to the entire examinees.

"I will not tolerate anyone that tries to insult me because of something I can't control." Naruto said with a chilling voice that terrified the examinees.

"Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

There were cheers from the Iwa sector as Naruto went back to the balcony. He then noticed the last few combatants that were still not fighting yet.

**Amaya Musashi vs Yuriko Kana Seiran**

The kunoichis then glanced at each other as the match started in its fast pace. Yuriko started with throwing a multiple barrage of kunai as Amaya dodged the projectiles.

"Dammit." Amaya gritted as she practically dodged every kunai while forming a sign in a manner a certain lazy chunin would do. She analyzed the situation that she found herself in and began to plot a strategy. "Let's see. If I can ambush her with a bomb, I can create a smokescreen that will distract her and then I can launch a barrage of Katon Jutsu."

Yuriko then realized that she was about to fall into a trap thanks to her instincts as she dodged an incoming barrage of kunai attached with exploding tags as she made some handsigns.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" she said as Amaya then created another handsign.

"Raiton: Jibashiri!" Amaya yelled as the earth wall shattered into pieces. The match was still going on even after three hours of fighting and still there was no combatant that would ever give up, like the match with the older Asuka and the Akabane. In the end, both combatants were forced to stop by the proctor as he loked at the time.

* * *

After the final few matches that occured, the Tsuchikage then gave out a speech about the results of the exam as she looked around for the suitable candidates.

"Well, folks. It looks like you've outdone yourselves in this match for your exams. The only thing left to do is to show the daimyos and nobles of every country that you're all capable of being recruited to work for them." she said as they listened. "Unfortunately, there will not be a final match in this Jonin Exams this year, because as of right now, there are war clouds that are brewing in the air and the possibility of a conflict anew. So I'll just give the results to your respective villages and see if they can promote you."

The examinees then applauded as the Tsuchikage then left the stage. Naruto and the rest of the Yuki shinobi then made their way back to the hotel where they will rest before they resume their journey home.

"Well, I can't believe that there's trouble stirring in the sky." Amaya said as Naruto sighed in relief. "What did the Tsuchikage mean by war clouds brewing?"

"It means that my former village is about to create chaos on a massive scale." Naruto replied as Shinn spoke up.

"So what it means is that sooner or later, we're about to get drawn into anotehr Ninja World War." he said. "That explains the reason why my family wanted to move to the Outside world."

"I know, Shinn." Shinosuke replied as they bunked at the hotel that Mamoru provided for them. Little did they knew, they were being spied on by an injured Sasuke and Sakura. However, Naruto's Newtype senses clicked in as he jumped out of the window. "What is it, Naruto?"

"We've got company!" he yelled as he made some handsigns. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke then lept out of the bushes as he and Sakura struggled to dodge the incoming Bunshin that Naruto made. He instantly recognized the jutsu as he activated his cursed seal.

"I knew it! It must be that dobe!" Sasuke yelled as his face was covered with the black markings. "Naruto! I should kill you to get more of my power!"

Naruto then made a handsign as Sasuke also made some handsigns. They were charging up their Chidori and Rasengan respectively, as they charged towards each other.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both attacks collided as an explosion occured, alarming nearby Iwa nin. They rushed to the scene where the two combatants were fighting. At the moment, the Tsuchikage was also looking at the commotion and saw a CS1 Sasuke surviving the explosion, but so did Naruto with his exosuit.

"Oh kami! That's Sasuke Uchiha right there." she said to herself as the Iwa nin looked furious. She then ordered the shinobi standing there. "Apprehend the Uchiha right away!"

Sasuke looked at the situation and went into CS2 mode as he grew a set of new wings. The Iwa nin still expressed their horror as the Uchiha charged towards naruto, who then aimed a kick in his face so hard, Sasuke crashed into three buildings. Sakura was standing there, looking horrified. She then grew angrier as Naruto drew out his Sais and was about to stab him, but she stopped him.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, but naruto merely replied by grabbing her by the collar and threw her into the same wrecked building.

"Sorry about the damage, I'll pay it right away." Naruto replied as he gave the Tsuchikage hiss wallet containing the cash money that he earned while working as a former Konoha shinobi. "I'll pay some more."

"No, it's okay, Namikaze-sama." the Tsuchikage replied as she looked around. Just then, Mamoru, Fubuki, Nadare and Midore came to the scene and looked confused. "The Konoha trash thought that it was okay to kill one of your shinobi."

"Well, we'd better get back to our village. No doubt that you gave Yukikage-sama the results through us already." Mamoru replied as Fubuki gasped at the two unconscious Konoha shinobi.

"I'd recognized that brat anywhere. He was the same guy that almost killed me with that taijutsu move and a Katon user." Fubuki said as Nadare also gasped.

"So the other two must be Naruto-san's ex-teammates. The same ones that accompanied Koyuki-hime back to Yuki no Kuni." Nadare replied. "Well, I'd never thought that they would be here, out of all places."

"Well, we'er one step closer to going to war." Mamoru replied as they left the village with the rest of the Yuki shinobi following suit.

* * *

Otogakure no Sato. The one place that no one would want to live in, because it consists of secret bases and not a real village. The Snake sannin Orochimaru had founded his village there after fleeing Akatsuki, which was caused by a certain Uchiha that resisted his attempts to use his body. As Orochimaru looked around, he was screaming with agonizing pain as his assistant, a white haired by by the name of Kabuto Yakushi came up to him.

"Why didn't Sasuke-kun come to me?" Orochimaru yelled as Kabuto helped him out.

"I heard that it was Naruto-kun that stopped him from going to our village. He was kicked out of Konoha and he is now residing in Yukigakure no Sato." Kabuto replied.

"Great, I wished that I could have taken over Doto Kazahana's body for Hyoton jutsus." Orochimaru replied weakly. "But I insisted on getting Sasuke-kun's body because I wanted the Sahringan."

"I also heard that Naruto-kun activated the Rinnegan. Perhaps you can take over his body." the medic nin replied, but the Snake sannin shook his head.

"He has the Kyuubi inside him, and for one thing for sure. The Rinnegan wouldn't work for me, since I can't harness its powers very well." Orochimaru replied as they entered one of their secret bases. "So, do we attack Yukigakure or we focused on obliterating Konoha from the face of the earth?"

"We will attack Yukigakure at one point, but they're too powerful to be beaten right now. Especially that the Akatsuki changed their goal and were accepted into the village." Kabuto said. "Speaking of which, how was our prospective body in Yuki?"

"You mean the Asuka boy. Ah yes, Shinn-kun received the cursed seal because I thought I could use him as my body, since he has the Sharingan and an unknown SEED." Orochimaru replied. "Then again, he's not suitable since he's extremely unstable."

"You're right, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied as they entered a room and started to conduct an experiment.

* * *

A new power has been unlocked, but a second stage of that power has also been unlocked. As Naruto comes face to face with his so called precious people, he is torn between fighting them and accepting their friendship. But in the end, he is still troubled as two kunoichi battle for his heart.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: Karite Rinnegan Unleashed

The time has come for the eyes to open, Rinnegan!


	7. Phase 07: Karite Rinnegan Unleashed

So we're in the seventh phase of Masked Hero with the Frozen Heart. However, I won't respond to your reviews in a while yet. But, I will tell you readers that there may be a slight NarutoxInoxHinata love triangle in this fic, so the pairing may change. Fear not, Naruto may have a little harem in this fic.

On the plus side, I would have Naruto become an all powerful warrior with no emotions. However, I decided that he needs a little internal conflict within himself. At this point, Naruto is now 14 years old, and already kicking ass.

So, Phase 07 shall be kicked off right now!

* * *

Phase Seven: Karite Rinnegan Unleashed

The Yamanaka household was packed with the adult generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio as they discussed a plan with the most unlikely friend, in the form of one Hiashi Hyuga.

"So, what is the Hokage planning now?" Inoichi said as Chouza replied back.

"Well, I just want to see to it that Minato's child is safe and sound." he replied.

"Well, my clan has surveilled him for a long time. Even I admit that there were times when I would join those thugs in beating the stuffing out of the poor boy." Hiashi replied sadly. "The Branch house does owe the boy their lives as well as the Main Branch for changing Hinata and Neji's lives."

Just then, there was a commotion that occured outside. The four adults looked at the source of the commotion to see an injured Sasuke limping with an injured Sakura walking beside him. Shikaku hid his shock well, but the other three adults were not surprised.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the Uchiha heir has his butt handed to him by some unknown person." Chouza replied as Sasuke started to scream with anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura glared at the sky. Hiashi then expressed his satifaction with the Uchiha's misfortune.

"Well, Minato. It looks like your son is growing more powerful everyday." he said to himself as Inoichi spotted his daughter walking alongside Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Ino-chan, over here." Inoichi said as the younger generation of the said trio came up to them. "Did you guys take the Chunin Exam again?"

"Yeah, this time both Chouji and I passed. Shikamaru is already chunin." Ino replied as Shikaku grinned at his son.

"So, Shikamaru. How's the rank of chunin?" Shikaku asked.

"Troublesome, but I felt even more troubled after Naruto left. It seems that we have no energy and life amongs ourselves without the hyperactive blond." Shikamaru replied. Just then, both Inoichi and Ino had a flash on their minds. (A/N: they're newtypes in the story, and so does Shikaku and Shikamaru.)

"I can't recognize the flash, but I can sense the chakra signature. It's Naruto all right." Inoichi said as Shikaku had the same flash in his mind. "It seems that he and the other shinobi are heading through the forests away from here and heading towards Yuki no Kuni."

"Yuki no Kuni? Man, out of all these places, Naruto had to end up there." Ino replied sadly. "I kinda wished I was there for him when we were genin."

All of a sudden, the Ne ANBU were rushing towards the gate as Danzo followed suit.

"Hunt down that demon brat and kill him." Danzo ordered as the Ne ANBU rushed out.

* * *

While traveling through the forests, Naruto's newtype senses clicked in as he sensed an enemy presence. He gritted his teeth as twenty Ne ANBU rushed towards the group, while Mamoru grew worried.

"What is it, Naruto-san?" Mamoru asked as he looked up to see an incoming Ne ANBU with a katana ready to impale the said jonin. He sidestepped the attacker as he stabbed him with a kunai. Naruto then made some handsigns as three more Ne ANBU shinobi raised their katanas.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" he said as a gust of wind blew the three pursuers into the trees. Naruto then responded with a quick stab with his gauntlet as they fell dead. He sensed more of the attackers as the blond jinchuuriki disappeared and reappeared behind them as he raised his gauntlet.

"Demon brat! We will kill you for the preservation of our blue and pure world!" one Ne ANBU yelled as he screamed with pain as Naruto stabbed the yeller with the sai that was equipped in his exosuit.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu." Naruto said as ice blue flames bursted out of his mouth. "Suiton: Suiryuudan."

A water dragon soon appeared out of nowhere as Naruto started to gather water around the air. He made the same handsigns as he called out the same attack. Soon, the remaining Ne ANBU were soaked wet to the bone, and Amaya then took this opportunity to stab one of them with her kunai. Shinn then activated his Sharingan as another incoming Ne ANBU attempted to kill him.

"Bastards." Shinn gritted his teeth as he made some handsings. "Raiton: Jibashiri!"

He gathered some electricity as Shinn directed it towards his attacker. The pursuing Ne ANBU then fell to his death, electrocuted. Meanwhile, back in the village, the younger generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho were about to get back to their homes when the rest of the former Rookie Nine plus Team Gai appeared with their senseis.

"I know that Naruto is out there. Otherwise, why would Danzo-sama send his men to chase after him?" Ino asked Shikamaru as Hinata and Neji armed themselves with kunai, and shuriken. "What is it, Neji-san?"

"Naruto is being chased by the Ne ANBU, along with his comrades. I can't tell what is he wearing." Neji replied while activating his Byakugan. "It seems that his tenketsus are being blocked by that chakra armor. Not only that, the chakra armor gave him some strength to kill those men."

"You oughta be kidding." said a voice as the Rookie Nine looked to see Sasuke going out of the village gate. "I'll kill you, Naruto!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi grabbed her arm. "We got to stop Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, you are to remain here." Kakashi replied as Tsunade soon appeared. "Hokage-sama, Ino said something about Naruto being sensed outside the village."

"Good, because I want you all to capture him and go to Suna for further briefing." the slug sannin said. "All shinobi, this is a mission that requires the target to be captured. All of the other targets are to be neutralized."

"Yeah, a good idea, Tsunade-hime." Danzo spoke up as they loked at him. "The demon brat is being accompanied by Mamoru Hibiki as well as the Asuka brothers."

This time, everyone were shocked at the recent information that was given. Clearly, this mission would be extremely hard, especially with Shinosuke and Shinn Asuka fighting alongside Naruto. Not only that, his new sensei was none other than the infamous shinobi that would rival that of the copy nin interms of skill. Just then, one Ne ANBU shinobi returned to the village with a horrifying news.

"We got more trouble coming up, Danzo-sama." he said as Danzo listened. "Itachi Uchiha is with them as well!"

Again, the crowd were shocked at the news. Clearly, the demon brat was now with the most infamous shinobi that Konoha had ever created in the form of the same man that murdered his own clan. Realizing that Naruto cannot be defeated by a mere squad of Ne ANBU shinobi, the Senju loyalist ANBU soon went out of the village walls to counter the Yuki shinobi. However, little did they knew that they were actually marching towards their deaths at the hands of the feared Hibiki as well as the Asukas.

Sasuke then searched for Naruto as his cursed seal can hold. He then followed the Yuki shinobi that were going back to their village, but he was stopped by the man that he wanted to kill in the first place.

"Itachi. Today is the day that I kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he attempted to punch the elder Uchiha, but Itachi sidestepped and kicked the younger Uchiha in the ribs.

"Foolish otoutou. You can never defeat me." Itachi said as he looked at his brother's eyes. "Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke was once again caught in the nightmare of the Tsukuyomi as he relieved the night of the massacre. He screamed as Itachi kept on torturing him with his eyes. Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the back as he fell to the ground, and he grabbed the elder Uchiha and left.

"I oughta learn about medical ninjutsu after this." Naruto said to himself as Itachi looked up. "Itachi-sempai, I need to learn about medical ninjutsu."

"Well, that can be arranged." Itachi replied as Shinosuke and Amaya came up to them. "Take me with you, Shinosuke. Naruto is going to be fighting more shinobi as they come."

"Well, it would be better if Mamoru-sensei picked you up." Amaya said as Shinosuke went up to Mamoru and asked him something. When he was finished, Mamoru then nodded and took Itachi with him as Shinn and Amaya decided to help NAruto out.

"I'll help out as well." Shinosuke said as the other teams went behind. "Mamoru-sensei, we'll delay them while you take the rest of the shinobi back to our village."

"All right, but be careful." Mamoru replied as he vanished from sight.

Naruto and the other three chunin then prepared for the inevitable conflict as they made some handsigns.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

A mist suddenly rolled in as the pursuing Senju ANBU loyalists found themselves in the mist. Ino and Shikamaru couldn't see their way through and even Hinata and Neji couldn't see with their Byakugan through the mist.

"Dammit, they just had to learn that move." Shikamaru swore as he sighed in fatigue.

"How did they know this move?" Neji asked as he gritted his teeth. "This is even worse than that time I fought that six armed fellow."

"Well, well, well." said a chilling voice that some Konoha shinobi can barely recognize. "I see that you have been pursuing me for vengeance."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said to herself as Ino was thinking the same thing. "What is that you're trying to pull?"

"I don't know who you are, but you have to leave us alone." Naruto replied as Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye and scanned the area. "It looks like I'll have to take care of you."

Naruto bursted out of the mist as he aimed a kick into one of the Konoha ANBU. Ino replied by aiming a kick at his head, but Shinosuke replied by aiming a roundhouse kick at her head as she fell to the ground. Amaya then made some handsigns as Shikamaru made one handsign.

"Kage mane no jutsu!"

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's Kage mane however, made no contact with Amaya's shadow as she dodged the attack and her chakra armor deflected the attack as well. Shinosuke then replied with creating yet another handsigns.

"Ninpou: Sunagakure no Jutsu." Shinosuke said as a huge gust of sand blew them all over. Naruto then took this opportunity to charge towards the incoming group, but one Ne ANBU secretly snuck behind Amaya and raised his katana over her head. In an instant, Naruto's newtype senses clicked in again and he rushed back towards Amaya as the Ne ANBU was about to behead the said kunoichi.

"AMAYA!!" Naruto yelled as an orange seed had burst, and his masked Rinnegan turned into a blur with three more rings around them. He then stabbed the Ne ANBU that amost killed her and he also created some handsigns.

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A minute later, a white fox appeared as the Konoha shinobi looked at it with horror. They realized that the said jinchuuriki had become even more deadly as ever. He was so distracted by the immense power that he didn't realize that Chouji was charging towards him with a single handsign.

"Baika no Jutsu!"

Chouji then made another handsign as Shinosuke then tried ot counter the attack, and at the same time, Shinn was busy handling Neji and Tenten.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?!" Shinn yelled as he struggled to repel the incoming weapons attack and the terrifying Jyuuken. "Dammit."

Shinosuke suddenly found himself bowled over by the Akimichi's attack as he suddenly turned into a bowling ball.

"Nikudan Sensha!"

Amaya found herself shocked as Naruto saved her life, but she came too late to save him as Hinata launched her own Jyuuken at his chest. Naruto's helmet came off as the Konoha shinobi looked at him. They saw a mask like a certain copy nin's mask, but his most terrifying part of his face was the mask that covered his eyes. Naruto then took off his mask and pocketed them as he revealed his Karite Rinnegan to everyone.

"No way."

"That's the lost bloodline?"

"I can't believe it."

They were frightened at the sight of the Rinnegan as Naruto grinned saistically at them. He grew dangerously angry as the Ne counterparts charged at them with the intention to kill, but Naruto responded with a familiar handsign taht was thought to be lost.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu." he said as he sped his way through as many Ne ANBU fell to their deaths in a deadly blitz attack. Now everyone was really afraid of attacking the said blond as they exactly recognized the move. It was the same move that saved Konoha from defeat by Iwa, and now it was actually hurting them. Naruto then made his way forward into the rest of the shinobi as he didn't notice Ino and Hinata running behind him and grabbing his arms. It was then when they did, Naruto started to clutch his head.

"Dammit." Naruto gritted his teeth as Ino and Hinata cried in his arms. "Why did you grab my arms?"

"Naruto-kun, please stop it!" Ino sobbed as Hinata cried as well.

"That's enough!" the Hyuga heiress cried as Shinn charged towards them, but he was suddenly knocked out by Chouji's bowlarama attack.

"Dammit." Shinn yelled weakly as he fainted. Just then, Naruto then grabbed Ino and Hinata and gently laid them to the ground as he made some handsigns.

"Nehan Shouja no Jutsu." Naruto said as feathers fell to the ground and everyone fell asleep. He then created three more Kage Bunshins as each clone gave the other unconscious shinobi a piggy back ride and made the same seals and left in a blur.

* * *

When Naruto and his clones reached the village, he rushed straight to the hospital as the clones rushed Shinosuke, Amaya and Shinn into the emergency room. The medics then took charge and he himself also fainted and was rushed into the emergency room with the medics taking off the exosuit and giving it to the technicians. Daisuke and the jonins rushed to the hospital to see the commotion and saw the chunins in their beds.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Daisuke said as Mamoru started to explain.

"We were ambushed by Konoha shinobi as we were traveling back home." Mamoru replied. "Naruto volunteered to stay behind to delay them so that we can get back, but my other team then stayed behind to help him. It seems that Naruto-san lost his helmet on his way, but he grabbed it and left."

"I see. I must inform the Hokage about what happened and see if there's anything that she can do to compensate us." Daisuke replied. "Although I wonder if Naruto-san is going to be okay."

Just then, one of the medics reported to them with some news.

"Yukikage-sama, Naruto-sama is fine, but I saw his eyes dominated by rings and they were all blurry." he replied as Daisuke gasped.

"He just activated the second level of the Rinnegan, didn't he?" the Yukikage asked as Mamoru nodded.

"Sounds like it. But it seems that we have to present the results to you now, don't we, Yukikage-sama?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I will have to take care of some matters first, such as Mayura's delivery of a defected Konoha kunoichi. Not to mention that Matsuhito's squad having returned from the Outside world in a nation of what is it again? Oh yeah, the Oceania Union." Daisuke replied as he went out of the hospital and into the Yukikage tower with Mamoru following suit. When they arrived at the said tower, there was a familiar Hyuga looking kunoichi as well as an unknown man that looked like he has a scar on his face.

"Well, what brings you here, Matsuhito-san?" Mamoru asked.

"I brought back two people that were representing the PLANTs. However, they were accompanied by two more people." the unknown man replied as they went inside the office and seeing four unfamiliar people, with one of them having a blond mustache.

"Ah, you four must be from the Outside world, yes?" Daisuke asked as the man with a purple clothing with what it looks like an hourglass on his neck.

"Well, we represent the PLANT Supreme Council and we heard from Gilbert Durandal that there was a potential boy that can become a ZAFT soldier." the man replied as he shook the Yukikage's hand. "My name is Patrick Zala, and I am the leader of the ZAFT Defense Committee."

"Ah, the man that has an anti-Natural advocation." Daisuke replied. "Then I'm pretty sure you're familiar wiht the Kazahanas, right?"

"Ah yes, I heard that they became coordinators when Doto and Sosetsu were first born." Patrick replied as the mustached man nodded. "This man here is Siegel Clyne, and his daughter is engaged to my son Athrun."

"Yes, and Naruto Namikaze is engaged to the Daimyo of this country." Daisuke replied again as Patrick looked at him with curiosity. "Ah, the blond man that was mistreated by the Naturals."

"Damnation!" Patrick yelled as Siegel looked at him with a shocked face. "Those Naturals just had to persecute the boy that would have beenof use to them."

"Actually, Naruto-san is a coordinator himself." the Yukikage replied as Siegel spoke up.

"At least it was a known persecution." Siegen said, but Daisuke shook his head. "What is it that we should know?"

"Naruto-san has a demon contained inside him, which is why he was persecuted." he said as the two unknown men raised their eyebrows. "I'm afraid that may impede his chances of joining ZAFT."

"Not at all." one of the unknown men replied back. He had a thick Australian accent and sandy blond hair that was blown back. "My name's Andrew Wedgeback, and this guy right here is Jackson Biggsfront. We're assistants to the two men right there."

"Nice to meet you, mates." Daisuke chuckled as he shook both men's hands. "Well, shall we go and meet Mamoru-san's team and as well as the Namikaze boy?"

"Please do, I want to see if he can be a better person than Athrun." Patrick said as the men went out of the Yukikage tower and back into the hospital. "This is a nice village, considering it's in the middle of the Arctic Circle."

"Of course, but our world's hidden." Mamoru said. "There's a good reason for that."

They reached the hospital only to see Naruto out of bed along with Shinn, Shinosuke and Amaya as well. They bowed to the Yukikage as Naruto looked at the unknown men with interest.

"Ah, this boy right here is Naruto Namikaze." Daisuke said as he pointed at Naruto and he shook Patrick's hands as well as Siegel's hands. "Naruto-san, these men are from the PLANT Supreme Council and the ZAFT Defense Committee. they want to see the four of you so that they may take note of your potential to join the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, or ZAFT for short."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Naruto said as Patrick smiled at him, which was rare for anyone that associated with him.

"I would like to see you excel, and if possible, you can be a mentor to Athrun when he joins you guys as well." Patrick said.

"I had a history fo favoritism in my former home. I wouldn't play with favorites." Naruto said honestly as Siegel clapped his back.

"That's okay, my boy." Siegel said as Andrew nodded. "You should be equal to everyone, no matter what."

The men continued to interact with each other as Natuot felt glad that there were more people that were willing to recognize him as a fellow human being.

* * *

Tsunade was massaging his temple when she was hearing the jonins' debate on how they should react. Given the situation that they were in right now, it wasn't good.

"Tsunade-sama, why can't we give our younger kunoichis some medical ninjutsu training?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't have the manpower for anything, Kakashi." Tsunade replied. "Although more losses for Danzo's little army mean more to us."

"So we are going to do nothing while the gaki becomes more dangerous to everyone around himself?" said a familiar voice as Tsunade turned around to see Jiraiya speaking up. "We need to soften up the boy's feelings if we want to recreate the Namikaze clan."

"Yeah, but I heard that he's getting engaged to the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni." Kakashi replied as Jiraiya shighed in relief. "But I think that he needs a little more motivation, if you know what I mean?"

"If you suggest anything perverted, I'll castrate you." Kurenai warned as Gai chuckled in anticipation.

"Well, it looks like Naruto's got himself a path ahead. It looks like his flames of youth are still strong, although I would see that his falmes of youth had turned black as Amaterasu itself." Gai mused as Jiraiya glared at him.

"Stop talking about the flames of youth, Gai. We get old at one point." Jiraiya replied.

"Well, I have no choice but to train the kunoichis then. I want the gaki to ignite his love for two certain people." Tsunade replied as they chuckled at the same time. It looks like there would be a long journey before Naruto gets hit by cupid's arrows and fall in love. Even if thearrow of love would pierce through the heart like a fortress.

* * *

The new army has been trained. they are the elite, and deadly. They are swift and silent, with only one goal: protection of their village and their country. However, the world is about to collide into a stage where a global war would break out.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: The Fruits of Our Labor

Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai, charge on forward!


	8. Phase 08: The Fruits of Our Labor

So, we're on to the eight chapter of this fic now. But I've started on a prototype story of Twisted Glory, which is a World War Two inspired story with the Nazis in the Narutoverse. So, before I start, let me tell you that there will be a so called Konoha Freedom Front, which will compose of anti-Ne shinobi loyal to Tsunade. This organization will also come into play in the Gundam Seed-led stories.

So, without a further ado, let the next phase begin.

* * *

Phase Eight: The Fruits of Our Labor

After Naruto and his friends got out of the hospital, they resumed his training regimen of the new army as Daisuke was touring the PLANT Supreme Council Representatives. Patrick was amazed at how the new shinobi were shaping up, since this method would be useful for training future ZAFT soldiers.

"I'm impressed with Namikaze-sama's training regimen with those men out there." Patrick said as Daisuke came up to the group and they bowed to him as they stopped.

"Well, before you all resume training, let me tell you that there are certain people that took the Jonin Exams and have passed. Let me call the names of the people that have passed." Daisuke said as one jonin handed out a jonin chakra armor. "Kentaro Akabane, Shinn Asuka, Shinosuke Asuka, Kojiro Haruno, ..., Amaya Musashi, Naruto Namikaze, and Yuriko Kana Seiran."

At the mention of the name Seiran, Patrick tensed up. At the heat of the moment, Mamoru explained to the elder Zala about her.

"She was kicked out of the family for speaking out against Blue Cosmos." Mamoru replied as Siegel asked a question.

"Well, I wonder why a former member of an Orb family would be stuck in the middle of nowhere." he asked as the said candidates came up to recieve their armors and Naruto received his upgraded exosuit. They placed the new armor on themselves as the rest of the shinobi clapped their hands together.

"I'm sure Naruto's leadership skills would be useful in our struggles against those Naturals." Patrick replied as Daisuke rejoined them and they resumed their training. "Yukikage-sama, they are impressive in their skills."

"Well, the art of a warrior is almost a necessity to them, you know." Daisuke replied. "Which reminds me, my village is on the verge of going to war with Konoha."

"What is that village?" Andrew asked as he and Jackson caught up to them. "I'm sure that didn't show up on the radar."

"Konohagakure no Sato is one of the five major shinobi villages. The reson why we don't count as the sixth is because we haven't asked for recognition yet. Konoha is the only village that actually cleansed themselves of coordinators." Daisuke explained. "It is heavily influenced by Blue Cosmos and its parent organization, LOGOS."

"Well, we'd better get back to the homeland and tell the others about this new relevant information." Patrick replied as the four men went back towards the village gates.

Naruto then went on with the training as they ran through the forests.

"Up, two, three. Up, two, three." he said as they jogged on.

* * *

timeskip one year

* * *

It has been a year since the four men from the PLANTs had visited Yukigakure. It has also been a year since the formation of the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai, and its development into a strong force to be reckoned with. By the end of the year, the strength of the elite unit had reached nine thousand shinobi in arms. By then, a fifteen year old Naruto was a deadly adversary that would be avoided at all costs. The threat of war has lingered everyday for the past twelve months, with Konoha constantly sabre rattling at Yuki for its defiance of its ally's wishes.

Now, the next part of this epic story has been fast forwarded to the present time as the said fifteen year old jonin was briefed by the Yukikage.

"Naruto-san, since the formation of our elite unit, they have been untested and were not given the roles that they were assigned yet. Tell me, have you assinged them a role yet?" he asked.

"Well, the Nezumi (Rat) Battalion will be in charge of sabotage and behind enemy line operations. The Ushi (Ox) Battalion will be in charge of defense of the village. The Tora (Tiger) Battalion will be in charge of launching a spearhead blitzkrieg operations. The Usagi (Rabbit) Battalion would be the medical units that provide the medical needs of the other battalions. The Tatsu (Dragon) Battalion will be the major attacking battalions along with the Saru (Monkey) Battalion. The Hebi (Snake) Batallion will be the assassination squad, while the Uma (Horse) and the Hitsuji (Goat) Battalions will be the hunter squad. The Inoshishi (Pig), Inu (dog) and the Tori (Rooster) Battalions will be the reconaissance battalions that provide the scanning of the area first." Naruto explained as he gave Daisuke the list. "There will be jonin officers that will be in charge of every platoon that they will command, but it's so hard to pick the officers with the most potential, mainly because they specialize in two or more tactics."

"I see." Daisuke replied as he took the list and placed it into a folder. "Well, Naruto-san. Since you have been working hard with your new unit, I have taken the liberty of opening a bank account for you. You see, the payments that I gave you as a result of your training of the elite unit were so much, I had to open up the account. We're still using ryous, but there has been a sightings of Earth dollars and PLANT currency. So, I had some of the accountants keep track of the money."

"Thank you, Yukikage-sama." Naruto replied.

"Well, here is another assignment for you. Choose three squads from each battalion and scan Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. If you're attacked, don't hesitate to fight back, although that can lead to war." Daisuke said as he handed Naruto a slip of paper. "This is an A-rank mission because you are scanning a possible enemy territory for anything."

"I'll take it." Naruto said as the Yukikage nodded.

"After this mission, I want you to take a genin team and be their sensei." Daisuke said as Naruto left the office.

When the said jinchuuriki left the office, he ran into Shinosuke with his new team along with Amaya and the rest of the Yuki shinobi that graduated.

"Well, Naruto. It seems that you got us the first mission." Shinosuke said as he wrapped a cloth with the kanji for Inu. "I was assigned to the Saru Battalion, and Shinn was assinged to the Tora battalion."

"I was assinged to the Hebi Battalion, while Kojiro was assigned to the Hitsuji Battalion. Yuriko was assinged to the Usagi Battalion, since she practiced the medical ninjutsu, and Kentaro was assigned to the Tori Battalion since he can scan the area for anything." Amaya said as Naruto led them out of the Yukikage tower. "Mamoru-sensei was assigned to the Tatsu Battalion since he's got the experience as an ANBU Commander, and Mayura-sensei was assigned to the Ushi Battalion. Matsuhito-sensei was assigned to the Inu Battalion while Nadare was assigned to the Uma battalion."

"What about Kubuki-san and Midore-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Midore-sensei was assigned to the Inoshishi Battalion and Fubuki-sensei was assigned to the Nezumi battalion. We're all second in command since the Akatsuki were chosen to be battalion officers." Shinn replied. "But since I may leave with Mayu, there may be someone that can fill that void."

"Well, good luck with that." Naruto replied as he gestured for the chosen leaders to get out of the Yukikage tower. "Well, here it is. the mission that we're about to do is an A-rank mission. We just have to do a recon mission in Hi no Kuni. The reason why it's an A-rank mission is because it can be dangerous."

"I see." Amaya replied. "Can you just wait for us then? We're just going to pack our stuff."

"Bring your katanas as well. I might as well go to a swordsmith." he said as he turned around to see Pein and Konan looking at him. "What is it?"

"There is something for you." Pein said as he led Naruto into an old chamber where the Akatsuki gathered around. He looked around to see an old museum of swords and daggers that were displayed. "We have an old sword to give you. Two swords to be exact, and one for your everyday use."

"Wow." Naruto said as Itachi and Kisame appeared with the two swords.

"One of the swords that we acquired was from a phoenix that can emit the flames of Amaterasu." Itachi said as he gave the sword to Naruto. "It's known as the Fushichougakure no Honosha."

Kisame then gave Naruto another sword that had a dragon handle in it. "gaki, this sword was made from a dragon that also emitted the flames of Amaterasu. It's called the Tatsugakure no Honosha."

"These swords only choose the user by its sould and heart." Konan replied as Naruto grasped the two swords and suddenly felt a sensation of radiance. "They have chosen you well, Naruto-kun. the third sword is made from Kirigakure and the blade can even kill a single person if it was stolen."

"Thank you, guys." Naruto replied as he hugged his aunt figure and also hugged Pein. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck with the mission." Kisame said as Naruto left the old chamber. Little did they knew, a spy was eavesdropping on them and went away.

* * *

When Naruto and the squad that he's chosen to accompany him on this mission left the village, they hightailed it towards the coast where they saw a huge ship with the dangerous guns. They went to the harbor and paid for a boat to sail to Hi no Kuni, and also bought supplies. When they were finished with the supplies, they sailed for the colonies that bordered the enemy territory.

"We're almost there, guys." he said as the boat had sailed on.

When they landed in the territory that had once been a part of Hi no Kuni, they hightailed it to the border where a sentry sttod by and didn't notice them sneaking across. Just as Naruto and his friends were about to set camp in the clearing, his unit was ambushed once again by the Konoha shinobi.

"Dammmit." Shinosuke gritted his teeth as Naruto's newtype senses picked up a signal that belonged to one of the Konoha kunoichi. They managed to dodged one od their kicks as a purple dressed kunoichi revealed herself.

"Naruto, surrender now, and we'll take it easy on you." Ino said as Shikamaru and Chouji stood beside her.

"We'll never surrender." Naruto replied as he made some handsigns. "Katon: Housenka Bakudan no Jutsu!"

He released small flames that exploded with contact as Shikamaru made one handsign. He realized that he was about to get into a trap, so Naruto and Shinosuke dodged the moves, but they found themselves even more surrounded as the rest of the squad had clashed over another set of Konoha shinobi.

"We are the ones that outnumber you, so don't even think about talking tough." Shinn sneered as he activated his Sharingan. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

A huge burst of flames appeared as Shinn grinned maliciously. Ino realized that he was going to activate the cursed seal, so she then charged towards him. Amaya and her squad realized what she was doing, so they formed a manji formation to protect the younger Asuka. Shinn then lept from the formation with the cursed seal already in place and drew his katana.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still leading Shinosuke's squad when they were battling Shikamaru and Chouji. In an instant, his Newtype senses told him of the impending ambush and made another handsign.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" he yelled as the gust of wind knocked the ambushers out of the bush, who revealed to be Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Shinosuke gritted his teeth when he saw the Aburame.

"We'd better fight from a long distance, you guys." Shinosuke told his squad. "The bug user can suck our chakra like the Atlantic Federation can suck the oil out of the Western Eurasian Federation."

"Great." one of the chunin replied as Naruto analyzed about the Aburame's weaknesses. He then charged towards him as Shino got into his stance.

"Naruto, it's been a long time." Shino said as Kiba and a full grown Akamaru got into a taijutsu stance. Hinata then replied with aiming her fist into the ground as the ground cracked under her pressure. The Yuki nin panicked as they held their ground, plus that more incoming Konoha shinobi rushed in to smash the remaining said squad.

"This is just great." one Yuki chunin complained as he killed one shinobi wiht a kunai. Shinosuke then grabbed one of the kunai and came across the famous three pronged version. He threw it at one of the Konoha shinobi, and a minute later, Naruto reappeared and killed the reamining shinobi with his katanas.

"Heh, this old baby does the trick." Naruto said as he sheated the regular katana. A minute later, he and his squads were once again surrounded as Naruto saw the person he didn't want to see again, and neither did Kojiro. Sakura was accompanied by Tenten, Neji and Lee as Kojiro glared at her.

"So it was you that taught Naruto-baka to call me teme." Sakura yelled as Kojiro charged towards her with the sword drawn. He attempted to impale the younger Haruno with it, but Sakura replied by drawing her kunai and blocked the katana. Naruto then faced off against Lee while Shinn faced off against Neji and Hinata at the same time.

"Well, it looks like we're in a fight for our lives." Naruto said as the Yuki nin nodded. "Should we retreat right away?"

"We'd better, for it looks like we're about to get slaughtered if we stayed here." Amaya replied. "Even though we're the elite, we should try breaking out of enemy lines."

"Let's see." Shinosuke said as he analyzed the area. "Well, let's try this."

He chucked a grenade at the Konoha shinobi as it exploded in impact. The elder Asuka then pulled out smoke grenades as one squad had left the area to scan the next area. A minute later, they came back with some more bad news.

"Ne ANBU approaching from the north, Naruto-sempai." one chunin reported as Naruto looked at her.

"Well, throw the kunai that I've designed for you all, and I'll take them out." Naruto replied as he unsheated the two deadly mystic swords. The same chunin then left and her squad then left to engage with the approaching Ne ANBU, who were shocked at the ambush.

"Dammit! The demon brat must be somewhere!" one Ne ANBU replied as the dragon faced ANBU left, revelaing to be Sasuke. The yuki chunin threw the special kunai and a minute later, Naruto called out a move.

"Kamikaze Amaterasu no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he raised the two mystic swords and slammed it into the ground. Soon, there was a firestorm that blew through the ranks of the Ne ANBU as they each fell to their deaths. Sasuke then activated his sharingan as Naruto activated his rinnegan as well. "Let's dance, teme."

"As you wish, dobe." Sasuke snarled as he activated his cursed seal as well. He also made the handsigns as Naruto analyzed the move that he was about to pull. Naruto then made soem handsigns as well.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Mizu Tama!"

Both attacks created a smokescreen as the last Uchiha scanned the area for the blond jinchuuriki. Naruto emerged from the smoke as he puched Sasuke in the face, causing him to fall back into the ground.

"Lucky shot, dobe." he sneered as he made some more handsigns as the ball of electricity formed in his hands. "Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he formed a ball of chakra in his hand. He and Sasuke charged towards each other as the attacks clashed. Soon, there was an explosion that occured and once again there were smokescreen that blocked both combatants. Meanwhile, Shinn was constantly dodging Neji's moves as he also scanned the areas for Hinata. The Hyuga heiress then lept from the bushes as Shinn had to jump again.

"Dammit, they just keep on coming!" Shinn said angrily as he spotted Tenten and Lee aiming their fists at him. "Counter this!"

Shinn then sidestepped as Lee's fists accidentally landed on Neji as both shinobi were knocked to the ground, but were still able to fight. Shinosuke then went up to one of the chunins and gave him a message.

"You are to report to my uncle and tell him that we're being ambushed and we need reinforcements right away." Shinosuke instructed as the chunin left the battle zone. He then went back on to fighting more Konoha shinobi as Kiba and the henged Akamaru started to spin.

"Gatsuuga!"

Their attacks almost hit the elder Asuka in the chest, but Shinosuke managed to dodge it. But he barely survived the next onslaugth as the Inuzuka punched him in the face. Shinosuke then activated his Sharingan as he charged towards him, katana drawn. His blade then met the kunai that was drawn by Kiba as Shino sent his bugs to infiltrate the said Asuka's chakra systems.

"Let's see, bugs get burned. So, let's try to do this." Shinosuke said as he made some handsigns. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The ember flames then met some bugs, which instantly burned to crisp as Shino went back to supporting Hinata, who was still fighting the younger but outnumbered Asuka.

"Dammit, there's more of them!" Shinn yelled as his situation grew worse.

* * *

The chunin that went back to the village with the request for more reinforcements had made it back home as he rushed into the Yukikage tower. Daisuke was handling paperwork when the chunin burst in.

"Yukikage-sama, there's an urgent message from Naruto-sempai." he reported.

"What is it? I thought this was supposed to be a recon mission." the Yukikage said as the chunin nodded.

"Yes, but we were ambushed by Konoha shinobi." the chunin replied, causing Daisuke to slam his fist into the desk.

"Dammit! Those Konoha shinobi just had to keep on meddling, don't they?" Daisuke said. "Well, we'll deploy three squads from the Tatsu battalion and eight squads from the Tora battalion. Get to it!"

"Yes, Yukikage-sama!" he said as he left the office and into the headquarters of the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai. The clerk that was in the desk was looking up to the visitor as he reported. "Yukikage-sama authorized me to request for three squads from the Tatsu battalion and eight squads from the Tora battalion."

"All right." the clerk replied as she went back to her paperwork. The chunin then went into the chamber where the rest of the battalions were being housed. He then went to the Akatsuki, who were just in the corner and discussing about something.

"I'm requesting that more reinforcements must be brought in." he reported as Kisame looked at him.

"Why is that?' Kisame asked.

"Because we were ambushed, and I fear that we're not going to make it. Our forces are being pushed to the limits, Kisame-san." the chunin said.

"We'd better go instead, Kisame." Itachi said as the Akatsuki and the requested squads had left the chamber and went into the Yukikage tower. Daisuke was still doing his paperwork when they went inside. "We'll go instead."

"Well, you can go along with the requested squads that were needed." Daisuke replied as they bowed and left.

When they were hightailing it across the sea, the chunin that were sent back to the village was praying to kami that they would enter the battle zone just in time. As they landed on the occupied part of Hi no Kuni, the Akatsuki plus the Yuki chunin rushed into the border undetected, and into the source of the battle. They had managed to save their comrades from being captured by the Konoha shinobi. When Hinata and Neji scanned the areaa for the Akatsuki, they were shocked at the numbers of reinforcements.

"Dammit, we'd better retreat." Neji said as the Konoha shinobi finally retreated. But not before Naruto threrw multiple rounds of the three pronged kunai and killed a hundred more approaching Ne ANBU shinobi.

"We'd better get back." Naruto said as he collapsed on the ground once again.

* * *

When the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai went back to the village, the guards were at the gates and were putting the wounded on to the stretchers. The medic nins were rushing the wounded to the hospital as the Akatsuki were going to the Yukikage tower, only to see Daisuke rushing down into the hospital grounds and were frantically looking for Mamoru's team.

"Where are they?" he asked frantically.

"They're wounded, but they'll survive." Pein replied as the wounded were rushed inside to the emergency room.

"I'll have to send an ambassador to Konoha to discuss this incident." Daisuke said as he and the Akatsuki went back to the Yukikage tower and summoned a council member whose name was Miyakawa.

"How may I be of service to you, Yukikage-sama?" Miyakawa asked the Yukikage.

"I want you to go to Konoha and place your grievances to the Konoha council. they may understand you since you are a Natural." Daisuke replied as Miyakawa nodded and left for the capital. Miyakawa traveled to the capital in a snowmobile and also a train to boot. By the time that the ambassador had reached the capital, he went straight to the palace where the Daimyo was working. Miyakawa gave out his name to the sentry that guarded the palace and went inside to see Koyuki engaged in a paperwork.

"Koyuki-hime, I have come to get your concessions for my diplomatic hearing with the Konoha council and the permission to enter the unoccupied part of Hi no Kuni." Miyakawa reported as Koyuki looked up to see him.

"Well, that can be arranged. Tell me, is this got to do with the rumors about the shinobi in the village in here that got ambushed by Konoha shinobi?" Koyuki asked tensely. "I can't do something if I don't get the details."

"You see, the Hyakunijuu Shuutai Shotai were ambushed by the Konoha shinobi while doing a reconaissance mission in the unoccupied part of Hi no Kuni." the ambassador replied.

"Then, there must be something that we can arrange on." the Yuki princess replied. "Very well, this is a passport that will allow you to get into Hi no Kuni, and an envelope with the letter that is addressed to the Hokage form me on behalf of the Yukikage. And you will travel to Hi no Kuni by a frigate."

Koyuki presented the passport to Miyakawa as he pocketed the document in the suitcase. He then left the palace and into the harbor where a battle scarred warship was anchored. A ship captain was there to greet him in a formal way.

"Well, Ambassador Miyakawa, you must be the one that will travel to the mainland, right?" the captain asked.

"Yes, sir." Miyakawa replied as they boarded the ship and sailed out of the harbor.

* * *

When the frigate had arrived at Nami no Kuni, the ambassador then went into a carraige that was provided by the locals there, courtesy of one ceratin bridge builder. He crossed the bridge that was named after the leader of the elite unit that was ambushed in the country that he was about to go inside. The carriage then took him to Konoha, where the Konoha elders were waiting for him. Miyakawa then followed Koharu and Homura throughout the village and into the Hokage tower, where the council chamber was located.

"Thank you for the pleasantries, Utatane-sama." Miyakawa said.

"Don't mention it." Koharu replied as they entered the chamber. The council was eageer to solve this incident through diplomatic means, although with a rigged and corrupted favor of the aggressor. Tsunade then gestured for the ambassador to sit down and she started to speak.

"Well, we have come to this meeting because the Yuki shinobi were mainly ambushed by our forces for no certain reason at all. Given the political climate that has lingered between our two villages, we have almost come closer to war than ever before." Tsunade replied as Miyakawa stood up.

"It has been known in Yukigakure no Sato that the hero there was once shunned by the people here in Konoha, but I want to ask this question that I have kept in mind: why would you people want to ambush our shinobi when they are doing a reconaissance mission there?"

"I don't know." one civilian member lied as Miyakawa spoke again.

"It may be that you people want to start a war so that you would have a chance to exterminate us and you would take over our colonies and our homeland." Miyakawa declared as the civilian prtion of the council shoted out.

"Idiot!"

"Kill the traitor!"

"I may be a traitor to this new order, but I am not a traitor to humaity itself, because the Outside world has seen two bloody wars that redefine their world. Do we want to start that bloody war in our world? No, but even in Hi no Kuni, the weak Daimyo there was playing the role of the Outside world's version of a man they call Kaiser Wilhelm II. He lacked the means to keep up the peace, and this country is failing to keep up the peace." Miyakawa replied as Danzo came up to him and stabbed him in the chest.

"You have gotten in our way of our new order, and for that you must die." Danzo replied as the ambassador fell tot he ground, dead. Little did they knew, there was a Konoha shinobi that was an impostor that watched the entire thing. The impostor unmasked his henge to reveal Mamoru and rushed back into Yukigakure undetected.

* * *

An ultimatum has been given as Konoha struggled to respond to the demands that Yuki had given to them. The unspeakable murder of a man taht can bring forth peace was the last hope that the world would ever have a chance for peace. But it is not only the shinobi that will go into war, as ordinary soldiers will reenact one of the bloodiest wars that were fought in the trenches.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: War Declared

Yuki no Kuni, to arms!


	9. Phase 09: War Declared

So we're now in the ninth chapter of this fic, and I may introduce Yugito to this chapter. I may have her join ZAFT as a captain that will be like Murrue and Talia combined, but she will captain a deadly ship. So, I may be leaning towards a Naruto/Yugito pairing here. So far, this story is going towards a World War One style conflict with the shinobi world going into different sides.

So, without a further ado, Phase 09 is here.

* * *

Phase 09: War Declared

Yukigakure no Sato was one hell of a place at this moment, having seen a frantic Mamoru returning to the village with the terrible news. He rushed to the Yukikage tower and found Daisuke in a meeting with the council there. Daisuke then looked to see the shinobi frantically shoving everyone out of the way.

"Yukikage-sama, terrible news." Mamoru said frantically. "Miyakawa's assassinated by the war hawk Danzo."

"What?!" Daisuke yelled as the council heard everything. "Tell me another story, Mamoru-san."

"There may be more, but even the Daimyos are planning a major war on their hands." Mamoru replied.

"We have to present an ultimatum to Konoha to hand over the war hawk." Daisuke said. "Although it won't work, since he would justify what he was doing."

* * *

The Yukigakure council then went into the chamber to discuss the possibility of declaring war. Just then, there were two council members from different villages that arrived. Mamoru then bowed to them as the two ambassadors came up to them.

"I'm Tanaka from Iwagakure no Satou and Takahashi right here." the Iwa ambassador gestured to the man beside him. "Is from Kumogakure no Satou."

"I'm the shinobi that represent Yukigakure no Satou." Mamoru said as he led the two ambassadors into the chamber where the council was gathering around. Daisuke then started ot speak as they listened.

"We have come to this meeting regarding about the possibility of war coming to our doorstep." Daisuke said as the two ambassadors revealed themselves. "The ambassadors from Iwa and Kumo are here to discuss a treaty taht will cement our alliance."

"Iwagakure has recognized the importance of Yukigakure no Satou as a potential ally. Kumogakure has also recognized the said village as a potential ally in the upcoming war against Konohagakure no Satou. We felt that it is time that we exact our revenge on our enemies." Tanaka said as the council nodded. "So, can we sign the treaty?"

"Yes, I shall." Daisuke said as he got out a pen and signed a parchment that outlined the treaty. After the signing, the ambassadors then left and Daisuke then turned to the rest of the council members.

"So, do all in favor of going to war with Konoha?" Daisuke asked. Out of eleven council members that voted, all of them had voted in favor. "Very well then, a state of war has now exist between Konoha and Yuki."

There was an applause after the declaration of war. The Fourth Great Ninja World War has arrived, but another war was about to be declared as the Great War of the Hidden Continent.

* * *

Koyuki had gathered the representatives from all over the empire as they sat down in the seats that were provided for them.

"We have come here to discuss the threat that Hi no Kuni has posed to us." the Yuki princess said as they listened. "What should we do to prevent it from exploding?"

"We should go to war." one representative said as another representative nodded.

"We had made a promise that we will not attack one nation, although it's already been done." Koyuki replied. "Very well then, all in favor of war?"

All of the representatives raised their hands as Prime Minister Musashi or Chozen rather counted the votes.

"Since the votes are unanimous, we have reached a unilateral decision that we should go to war against Hi no Kuni and its allies." Chozen replied.

There was an applause as the council meeting had conceded. Koyuki and Chozen then went back to their respective offices as hthe elder Musashi started to write a letter to Amaya. After he was finished with the letter, he went to a messenger nin and told him to send the letter to Yukigakure. The messenger nin complied with the order and left. When the messenger nin had reached the village, he was told where Amaya was, and he soon went to the hospital.

Amaya was about to be discharged form the hospital when the messenger nin had given her the letter.

"Thanks." Amaya said as she opened the letter.

_Amaya-chan,_

_Things are about to get even worse than we all thought. The Fourth Great Ninja World War has broken out and the Great War in our continent has also broken out. Be safe and I'll take care of things while you and Koyuki-itoko would be fighting in the front lines, in here and in the Outside world._

_Your nii-san,_

_Chozen_

Amaya pocketed the letter as she saw the Asuka boys get out of the hospital wards. They then went outside to see Naruto and Kojiro waiting for them as well as Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sensei, is it true that we're going to war?" Amaya asked.

"It's true. I see that your brother has also told you about the Great War in this continent." Mamoru replied. "It's about to ger worse after this. After all, we're in year 67 of the Cosminc Era, and pretty soon, you guys are joining ZAFT."

"I see. Well, when are we going to get deployed, and what about our allies?" Shinosuke asked while looking around.

"Iwa and Kumo will help us, or more like we're helping them." Mamoru replied again. "Kiri would be helping us, but I'm not sure if we can use Nami no Kuni as a base for attacks against Hi no Kuni."

"They might, since Naruto is hailed as a hero there." Shinn said.

"So, we need to mobilize right away." Mamoru said. "It looks like you all need to visit the Daimyo and tell her that you're fighting in the front lines."

So Team Mamoru plus Naruto and Kojiro went to the capital to see the soldiers marching off to the harbor with the crowd cheering for them.

"This reminds me of the Great War in the Outside world. Those idiots are cheering for something that would last for four bloody years." Shinosuke said as he saluted to the soldiers marching by.

"Well, it looks like we're about ot enter a bloody war." Naruto replied as they went through the crowds and went into the palace. When they entered, they were surprised to see the sentries saluting to them, even though they haven't marched off to battle yet. Just then, there was a familiar voice that called to them.

"Naruto! Amaya!" Koyuki said as she ran into them and gave them a hug.

"Koyuki-itoko, what is it now?" Amaya asked as she released them.

"I'm so worried that you two are going to die in battle." the Yuki princess said as she looked at the two shinobi.

"We are going to die at some point, but we're too young to die yet." Naruto assured her while Shinn and Shinosuke started to speak up.

"War may come to us, but it'll be over by Christmas." Shinn replied, but Shinosuke shook his head.

"The Outside world had the same thought, but it was actually four years after the start of the Outside world's Great War to finish." Shinosuke corrected him.

"Can I please spend some time with Naruto-kun alone for a moment?" Koyuki asked as the Yuki shinobi left them alone. Koyuki and Naruto then went into her chambers, where they sat down and hugged each other.

"Don't worry, Koyuki-hime. I'll come back with victory in hand." Naruto said as Koyuki started to cry.

"Please don't die on me." she sobbed. "I want you to be my chosen husband for the next generation."

Naruto hugged her as he too started to cry. "I'll be safe. And take care, my princess. Maybe we'll fight the next war together."

They shared a hug for a while. This moment was a romantic event as Koyuki then crept closer to Naruto and kissed him in the cheeks. Naruto then replied by kissing her hands as they shared a moment of embrace.

* * *

Konohagakure was in a middle of a rally as many shinobi, mainly the Ne ANBU forces, were marching throughout the village in a fascist style. Many villagers were cheering for these thugs, unaware that war had come to their doorstep. But all of that changed when a messenger bird with a different marking flew in to the Hokage tower and Tsunade then noticed the bird.

"That's strange." she said as she opened up an important parchment. Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she read the letter. "Damn."

Shizune hasn't come back to work yet ever since the day the gunman had taken her hostage for future reprisals. But the moment that one of the assistants had come in to the office, Tsunade issued an order.

"Summon every council member right away." she said as the assistant rushed throughout the village in search for the clan heads. When the council had gathered int he chamber, Tsunade then went down there to meet them. They were grim about the last incident in which Miyakawa was killed by the war hawk.

"I have called to this meeting because I received a note from Yukigakure saying that they are at war with us." Tsunade explained as the council members froze in horror except Danzo, who smirked at the anticipation. "With a certain war hawk's action, it has led us into a war in which we may never recover from."

"Tsunade, we can recover from the war. After all, with victories come reparations." Danzo said snidely. "With victorie also come in exterminations."

"The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni also felt the same way that I did when the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni declared war on them. So now, we're about to experience one of the most bloody wars that this continent has ever fought." Tsunade replied as the civilian portion of the council cheered.

"WE are in a war of extermination, for the preservation-" one of the civilian members started to speak, but Hiashi knocked him out cold.

"We will not tolerate this kind of monstrosity in this village!" Hiashi yelled as Inoichi also stood up.

"This war would be the end of civilization as we know it!" Inoichi yelled also as Koharu and Homura replied back in a harsh tone.

"You have interfered for too long, I figure it's time we put an end to this." Koharu replied as a dozen Ne ANBU entered the room and held the two men at sword point. Tsunade then banged her fist on the table as it cracked under its power.

"Enough." she yelled. "Since we're dragged into this war, we might as well declare war on Yukigakure and its allies." she said as a messenger nin had delivered a letter to her. Again, she became horrified at the message. "Damnation.."

"What is it?" Chouza yelled.

"Iwa and Kumo has allied with Yuki. Suna is staying neutral since it won't get involved in our problems since Naruto got exiled. Kiri has also joined Yuki and Ame, Taki and Kusa are joining Yuki as well." she reported. "Oto is still questionable since Orochimaru is still wanting this village's destruction, but he may fight against Yuki since the Akatsuki are being housed there."

The council protested at the letter as Homura and Koharu grew shocked. Danzo realized that this turn of events would be working against him.

"Mobilize every shinobi to the battlefront immediately." she ordered as the council concluded its meeting.

* * *

Sunagakure no Satou was in a state of neutrality after it heard about its Kazekage's best friend's exile to Yukigakure. The Sabaku siblings were indebted to Naruto since their lives were changed by him. Now that the war had come to the world, Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara was worried and torn between helping his savior and helping the village of Konoha. As it stands out, the village grew more corrupted until it was basically a fascist village full of thugs that can set up concentration camps. While in a meeting with its council members, Gaara was listening to the arguements that they were pointing out.

"We have to help Konoha, since we are obligated to do so." one member said.

"We cannot help them, since the boy that changed Kazekage-sama's life was exiled for bringing back the traitor." another council member said as they yelled.

"Enough." Gaara said in a monotone voice as Kankuro and Temari looked at him. "Since Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a Konoha shinobi, and that they have disrespected the wishes of the late Yondaime Hokage, I would also feel that we should aid the new village of Yukigakure. As it stands out, they have the resources that can be used to aid Konoha's enemies."

"Well, I changed my mind." the pro-Konoha member said. "We cannot aid our former ally, having shunned and killed many of its coordinators."

"Yukigakure is a haven to the coordinators that fled the Outside world and the outer space." another member replied.

"However, we should have revenge on Otogakure for killing the late Yondaime Kazekage." one member said as the siblings nodded. "But Iwa may still attack us with their resources. Given that Iwa and Kumo are allied with Yuki, plus Kiri, Kusa, Taki and Ame are allied with them, it is pretty clear who's going to win this battle."

"You're right, which is why we should go to war against Konoha." Gaara replied. "All in favor of war with Konoha?"

Almost all of the majority had raised their hands. "And all opposed?" Only three members raised their hands. "Very well, we go to war."

* * *

When the Iwa ambassador to Yuki had arrived back into the village, he delivered the treaty to the Tsuchikage as she smiled at the thought of having a superpower on their side.

"Well, it looks like we will have our revenge after all. With the Kiroi Senko's son on the same side as ours, we shall avenge our defeat." the Tsuchikage said as she gestured for Tanaka to come in. "So, what do you say we recognize Yuki as the sixth great nation?"

"That would be great, since Kumo and Kiri are firmly allied with them." Tanaka replied. "With Yuki's elite unit, the war will be over in a few months. Maybe in a year."

"That's what the people of the Outside world had thought before they were trapped in the trenches." the Tsuchikage replied. "And maybe we should count on Yukigakure to have the war over in a quick amount of time."

Recognition of Yukigakure as a sixth major village had sent wildfires of satisfaction all over the Hidden Continent. Some were upset that an upstart nation can dominate the Five Elemental Nations. But they recognized Yukigakure's importance to the overall picture. While the world rejoices, Kumogakure no Satou was celebrating as well that they will have their revenge on Konoha for their defeat in the last war as well. In Kumogakure's village square, a woman with a long blond hair was looking at the Raikage as he was making a speech.

"Citizens of Kumo, we have come here to say that our moment of revenge has finally arrived." he said as the villagers were cheering. "Yukigakure has the blessing of this village as we will work together with them to ensure that Konoha cannot get away with this crime!"

More cheers were heard even as Yugito Nii listened. Furthermore, a certain man with a darker skin and a voice that resembled a black man's voice came up to her.

"So, my bro is making a pizzazz of a speech, huh?" he said.

"Killerbee, your rapping sucks. Why don't you go to the Outside world and listen to real rap?" Yugito asked.

"In due time, sweet lady." Killerbee replied.

After the speech, hundreds of Kumo's finest shinobi marched out of the gate as the villagers cheered for their return to the home front.

* * *

A few days later in an imposing field, the armies of shinobi from Yuki, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, Taki, Kusa and Ame had met for the first time. Naruto was in his upgraded exosuit as the kages from all over the allied nations had met each other.

"So, do we designate Naruto Namikaze as our Allied Supreme Commander in this war?" Daisuke asked as the rest of the kages nodded. Gaara started to speak up.

"I believe that Naruto can bring the end to this war in a few moments of time." Gaara replied. "The Raikage and the Tsuchikage here are pleased that Naruto is fighting against his former home."

"I am mighty pleased that he has seen the light. His father was responsible for our defeats, so now we repay the favor by seeing his son wipe out Konoha's forces in a jippy." the Raikage said.

"Seeing as he grew more powerful, Kiri will fight alongside him, as we too have coordinators in our forces." the Mizukage replied. "Trade between our villages will be flourished and I can rely on Naruto-sama to change our economic policies that were of no use to us."

"Of course, if that's what will change Kirigakure." Daisuke said. "Kumo and Iwa also need to change their economic policy to meet the needs of the fighting men out there."

"We have tooled our factories to produce enough weapons for our fight." the Tsuchikage replied. "Rest assure that we will bring victory at all cost."

The kages had then retreated to their respective posts as the war was about to begin.

* * *

The battle has started with tremendous casualties. But the true test for the elite unit from Yuki has begun with the major offensives in the early stages of the war. As more and more shinobi write to their loved ones about the battles that lie ahead.

Next on Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart: Front Lines

Tell the tales of the front lines, Yuki!

* * *

Here's the count for the troops that the allied forces have:

Yukigakure: 150,000 shinobi in arms (9,000 are elite units) Total population of entire village: 375,000

Iwagakure: 70,000 shinobi in arms (5,000 are elite units) Total population of entire village: 280,000

Kumogakure: 75,000 shinobi in arms (2,000 are elite units) Total population of entire village: 300,000

Kirigakure: 50,000 shinobi in arms (500 are elite units) Total population of entire village: 250,000

Sunagakure: 25,000 shinobi in arms (700 are elite units) Total population of entire village: 250,000

Amegakure: 9,000 shinobi in arms. Total population of entire village: 3,000

Takigakure: 8,500 shinobi in arms. Total population of entire village: 21,250

Kusagakure: 6,000 shinobi in arms. Total population of entire village: 30,000


	10. Phase 10: Front Lines

So, thic chapter in this fic will be all about letter writing. But there are historical events that are reenacted in this fic, such as the trench warfare of common soldiers, as well as more destruction of shinobi bases and such. this will be a very short chapter, since I decided to do the ZAFT academy seperately in the Gundam Seed sector.

So, without a further ado, Phase 10 os here.

* * *

Phase 10: Front Lines

A few weeks later, the actual battle had started with Konoha's shinobi launching their first offensive into Amegakure with more of their forces defeating the Ame shinobi. But the major battle that started this war was fought in the Battle of the South Seas, where a joint shinobi-naval forces of Yuki, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo had shelled the Hi no Kuni's coastal bases and with Yuki occupying the southern strip for the first time. and at the same time, a lone Yuki shinobi was writing a letter to his mother back in the village.

_Dear mother,_

_I am fine in the battle front here. It is hard, but there has not been many casualties that are present. I am not wounded, but the morale of our fighting men is high. We had defeated the Konoha trash that attempted to recapture the land in Hi no Kuni that were part of our glorious empire, and we have also defeated them in a small skirmish near Otafuku city. Please mother, wait for me._

_Your son,_

_Takuya_

For a month, the war in the trenches were bloody as hell. Machine guns played a pivotal role in increasing casualites in the front lines. Here, a common soldier from Mizu no Teikoku has written a letter to his girlfriend.

_Dear beloved Rosa,_

_I am in the trenches right now. Our uniforms are helping with the camoflage in the muddy trenches as we constantly hear the artillery barrages that pounded our bases. I am about to die for our country as the enemy forces have retreated to figth another day. I miss you so much, but my duty to our country is the top priority right now. more and more of my comrades are dying everyday and I just had to suck it up as I would eventually get wounded in this war. Our relatives in the PLANTs are facing persecution everyday, and I just wanted it to stop. Take care my beloved._

_Your lover,_

_Antonio_

Another letter has been written about the life in the trenches as an officer from Yuki no Kuni writes.

_Dear Kinuko,_

_I am fine in the trenches and alive. Whenever my superiors has an order to capture the next set of trenches, I would go and yell out to my men to 'go over the top' and charge towards their next objective, or to their deaths. I felt awful that more of those young people had to die. It wasn't until they came up with a machine that can go over the trenches without the crew dying of those dreaded machine guns. Moreover, I would argue with my superiors about the uses of the barrel, as we call it now. I remember hearing a song like this: roll over the barrel. My point is to use the barrels separately instead of using it to support infantry. So please take care of our child._

_Your loving husband,_

_Haruo _

Within a few months, Naruto had led his army into its first offensive into enemy territory as he explained his objectives to the allied forces.

Naruto's POV

I explained to my men that we are laying siege to Konoha to terrorize the villagers to end the war before we annhiliate it. They understood the plan and even some soldiers with artillery ahd volunteered to help with the barrage. We had encountered more Ne ANBU shinobi as their hatred for us increased. In turn, we were happy to return the courtesy as I got out my two mystic swords and made some handseals. I then yelled out my attack.

"Kamikaze Amaterasu no Jutsu!"

The walls of the villages started to crack, but it didn't collapse. I went to throw some grenades at the guard towers as one soldier had shot a sentry in the head. It was this moment when I decided to use mu special Kage Bunshins. I made five of them as we had positioned in each side of the village with the original me killing more Ne ANBU shinobi and we had made the handseal that can potentially end the conflict immediately.

"Katon: Honoo no Amaterasu no Jutsu!" (Fire style: Amaterasu's Blaze Jutsu)

"Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu!" (Water style: Monster Wave Jutsu)

"Doton: Jishin no Jutsu!" (Earth style: Earthquake Jutsu)

"Raiton: Raiu no Jutsu!" (Lighting Style: Thunderstorm Jutsu)

"Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" (Wind Style: Divine Wind Jutsu)

All at once, the natural disasters had started to take effect as I grew into my Kyuubi form. I quickly grew two tails, three tails, and finally I stopped. I started to destroy houses, just as the villagers had predicted in my former home. In the distance, I can sense Tsunade-obaa-chan rushing towards me with her fist cocked and her anger reaching a boiling point. I immediately stopped my jutsus as the damage was moderate, since I can control natural disasters. But the damage to the village was done. I can finally scare the Konoha shinobi into retreating and finally surrendering. But it was not until I had to launch another offensive again. This time, I was to destroy five chains of fortresses that surrounded Konoha. This time, I used my deadly jutsus to its full effect as all of them were destroyed.

* * *

October ten, year sixty eight of the cosmic era. It has been seven months with a long war of attrition and no end in sight. But all became well when Yuki and its allies were actually winning the war. In over seven months, Naruto had killed over a thousand Konoha shinobi and there were worries that he could aim his revenge on them for years of mistreatment. In an almost ruined village of Konoha, there were over one hundred thousand allied shinobi in front of the village walls as ten thousand Konoha shinobi were standing guard in the village walls. Naruto then briefed his men about their final battle.

"On this day, about sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi had wreaked havoc on this village and the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the beast into me. That is why I was mistreated all those years. But today, we make history!" Naruto declared as men started to cheer. "Today, we march in the name of one true power of our allies as we aim our revenge on this village. So, who's with me?"

More cheers started as Naruto got out his swords and went into his battle position. Shinosuke and Amaya were looking at him with support.

"We're going to win this one, right Naruto-san?" Shinosuke asked.

"We are, and in this battle, we are finally taking the war to them." Naruto replied as he slammed his sword into the ground as the village walls collapsed. Naruto then gave out one order to his men. "CHARGE!"

Battle cries were heard from the village as many villagers were terrified that the demon brat had finally aimed his revenge on them. As more Konoha shinobi rushed to the battle scene, Naruto then called out the order.

"RETREAT!"

They allied shinobi retreated as sixty percent of the Konoha shinobi charged in, but Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji then charged into the approaching squad that Shinn was leading.

"Son of a bitch!" Shinn yelled as he activated his cursed seal. He then kicked Ino in the face as he dodged Shikamaru's Kage Mane attack and successfully smashed Chouji into the ground.

"Hey, come and fight me, big guy!" Shinn yelled as Chouji attempted to punch him, but he dodged it and gave the Akimichi a powerful kick in the chest. He then made a ball of electricity as Shikamaru noticed that the younger Asuka tried to kill him.

"Chouji, look out!" the Nara boy yelled as he made one handseal. "Kage mane no Jutsu!"

The shadows then linked onto an unsuspecting Shinn as he was suddenly frozen.

"What int he world?!" Shinn yelled as his voice alerted the other Yuki nin, especially Shinosuke and Amaya.

"Dammit, how the hell did you get stuck in there, Shinn?" Shinosuke said as he arrived to the scene only to face an expanded Akimichi boy.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji yelled as he bowled the elder Asuka to the ground.

"Damn. I'd better use this." Shinosuke said as he threw the three pronged kunai into the air. Naruto reappeared later as he made a handseal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as four thousand clones appeared and unsheated their swords and started to form handseals. "Futon: Yonsenju Daitoppa!"

A gust of wind started to blow through the Konoha ranks as the Godaime Hokage Tsunade reappeared later with a white flag of a truce.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked as Tsunade came up to the opposing allied forces.

"We ask for the armistice, and to keep our honor intact, I will help the occupation authorities with major and minor matters." Tsunade said as she handed the white flag to Naruto and bowed. "You win this round, gaki. But there will be time when we will capture you and make you see the error of your ways."

"Noted, baa-chan." Naruto replied as more Konoha shinobi raised their hands in the air. "Gather the POWs in there and send them into a compund."

"Yes, Naruto-sempai!" the jonin leaders of every opposing village said as they herded the POWs into a path. They shinobi portion of the war may have ended, but the war in the trenches had not yet ended.

* * *

It was also seven months since the war started and the life in the trenches were not that satisfying for all opposing sides. However, one general in the Yuki armed forces by the name of Grabner had the other officers in a meeting about another planned offensive. It was night and the trenches were quiet.

"Officers, here it is." Grabner said as the officers listened to his instructions. "The plan to end this war."

"Sir, what is the plan?" one officer asked.

"We have gathered five hundred barrels along with one thousand more of our allies' barrels combined. Our plan is to charge through the trenches with those barrels acting as a spearhead and the infantry will leap into battle as well." Grabner explained as he drew out the map with lines. "But first, we'll launch an artillery barrage at 0000 hours tomorrow. When the barrage is still going for five hours, the barrels will go at 0300 hours and into the enemy trenches. The infantry will join in about half an hour later and will clear out the enemy forces."

"So how long will this offensive be?" another officer asked.

"For a few weeks, since we have to capture the eastern seaboard of Hi no Kuni and to secure Nami no Kuni." Grabner replied. "At the same time, we will also capture the rest of the southern coast of Hi no Kuni as well."

"I see. So we also have to launch an attack to the coastal fortresses?" a third officer asked.

"Yes, and all will be a diversion. You see, our bulk of our forces will draw the enemy army out of the capital, making it more vulnerable to our attack. We will launch a siege of the capital and we will end the war right there." the lead officer said.

The next night, the orders were given out to the men fighting in the trenches. The enemy forces of Hi no Kuni were about to fall asleep when a massive boom was heard.

"What was that?"

"I tsounds like a cannon blasting its way through."

Just then, a runner was running towards the officers as he reported the attack.

"Sir, a massive barrage is being heard right now." the runner said as the Hi no Kuni officers grew shocked. "They are attacking!"

"Well, get the cannons up and ready. We'll launch a counter barrage." the lead officer of Hi no Kuni replied as the runner bowed and ran. The infantry were getting their rifles out when the cannons were being moved. All of a sudden, an shell from a Yuki cannon had pounded the enemy artillery, so now the movers and the cannon were obliterated. There were screams of shells falling towards the trenches as the first two and forty five minutes were mared with a stream of barrages.

In the Yuki side of the trenches, General Grabner was watching the barrage as it traumatized the enemy forces.

"Looks like they'll have shell shock." Grabner muttered as the shells kept on pounding the fields. "Where are the sappers?"

"They're in position to blow up the mines." one officer replied.

"Then get them to start up those mines. We want the barrels to roll over in five minutes, you got it?" Grabner ordered.

"Yes, sir." the officer replied as he ran towards the other trenches. A few minutes later, Grabner can hear the screams of helpless enemy soldiers as the mines had blown over their trenches, burying them alive. Just as the lead general had predicted, fifteen hundred barrels had charged throughout the trenches and into no-man's land as enemy barrels were still being hampered by the slow moving infantry. Grabner then issued out the order.

"Over the top!" he yelled as the Yuki, Tsuchi, Mizu and Rai infantry got up from the trenches and charged towards the enemy side as machine guns started to pop up. The Hi infantry then got up from their trenches and started to fight the opposing forces with the bayonets and the pistols. For the entire morning, there were sounds of battle cries as many more soldiers fell to their deaths in this tragic battle that ended the attrition.

* * *

Epilogue:

The war that the common soldiers had fought was costly in human lives. Over seven million men died inthe battlefield of Hi no Kuni. The siege that would have brought the war into a swift end was halted by the leaders in the capital seeking an armistice with the opposing forces as representatives from all over the Hidden Continent had gathered around in the capital of Kaze no Kuni.

"Here's the treaty that will be noted to the defeated forces of Hi no Kuni." the representative from Yuki no Kuni as Koyuki started to read the treaty.

"Hi no Kuni must actknowledge its responsibility to the cause of the conflict. Hi no Kuni shouldn't have a navy or an air force, and its army should be cut to a hundred thousand men. Hi no Kuni must also secede the eastern territories to Yuki no Kuni and also its southern territories." Koyuki read as the representatives from Hi no Kuni nodded. "Hi no Kuni must also pay an indemity of eight hundred billion ryous to the allied powers combined for war damage."

"That's ridiculous!" one Hi no Kuni representative yelled as the Daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni replied back.

"You have started the war, so you pay the price since you lost." he said. The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni had decided to sign the treaty and left, but not before saying anything.

"You may have won this round, but my people will yearn to get revenge on you, Koyuki Kazahana of Yuki no Kuni. As long as we continue to exist, you will never be safe." the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni said as he left the hall.

In Suna, similar acts of treaty signings had also taken effect. With the unknown status of Oto, they were clear that Konoha will pay. Daisuke then read the treaty to Tsunade as she sighed.

"Konoha must pay its war reparations to the villages of Yuki, Suna, Iwa and Kumo as well as Kiri for starting the war." Daisuke read as the Konoha elders were angry. "Konoha must keep its shinobi numbes to about a thousand men in ranks, and one tenth of its forces will be the ANBU. Konoha must also apologize to one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for their treatment and also apologize to one Kojiro Haruno as well."

"We won't sign this treaty!" Homura yelled as Naruto glared at him. He was invited since he was the supreme commander of the allied forces.

"You don't have a choice for that matter." Naruto replied as Koharu yelled at him.

"You will erspect and fear us, demon brat!" Koharu yelled as Naruto aimed the gauntlet at the elder kunoichi. The anger soon followed as Tsunade signed the treaty. "Traitor!"

Koharu then created a handsign as Naruto made another handsign.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." Naruto replied as Koharu and Homura were knocked out. He then shook Tsunade's hand only to be grabbed by the slug sannin.

"Please come with us." Tsunade said, but Naruto shook his head.

"I have a home now, baa-chan. I am loyal to it now." Naruto replied as he accompanied Daisuke out of the Kazekage tower. Gaara and Kankoru then looked as the two Yuki figures had walked to the gates of Suna as the villagers cheered for them.

In the few months that followed, there was a coup d'etat in Konoha that usurped Tsunade from her seat and Danzo had taken his desired place as the Rokudaime Hokage. In the events that followed, the anti-Ne shinobi then went out of Hidden continent and into the Outside world, where they traveled to the Orb Union. Surprisingly, the other Asuka family was going with them as Shinn had his shinobi status on hiatus as well as the Konoha shinobi. Eventually, they had formed the nucleus of what will be known as the Konoha Freedom Front.

* * *

In Yukigakure, Naruto, Shinosuke, Amaya, Kojiro, Mamoru, Fubuki, Nadare and Midore were standing in front of Daisuke as he stamped the papers placing their shinobi status on hiatus as Patrick and Siegel had visited them in the village.

"So, your status is on hold, and I have already filed out the paperwork for your trip to the PLANTs. Well, it's still the Zodiac Alliance that you're joining, but it will be changed to ZAFT soon." Daisuke said as they bowed to him and left with the Zala and Clyne patriarchs.

They went to the shuttle as it soon left the skies of the Hidden Continent and went up into space. Patrick then took his time to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, the ZAFT academy will be a place for you to develop your leadership skills as our rebellion kicks of." he explained.

"Yes, sir." Naruto replied. "I will succeed and become a team leader."

"That's the spirit." Patrick replied as the shuttle reached the hourglass figures of the PLANTs.

* * *

The new lives had begun as Naruto and his comrades had finally experienced the realities of the Outside world. When they enter the ZAFT academy, they will enter as equals.

Tune in on Stars of the Future: New Lives in the Outside World

Welcome to the Outside world, Naruto and comrades!

To be continued in Stars of the Future...

* * *

I decided to cut this story short since I will do the ZAFT academy in a separate story, which will be a Gundam Seed portion. The story will be from the academy days to the Heliopolis event. So stayed tuned!


End file.
